Beware of Gundams and Overly Friendly Mice
by SC Round Robins
Summary: What happens with Harry decides to buy two white mice? Throw in Duo as an overly protective brother and the rest of the G-boys and Voldemort won't know what hit him or the rest of the wizarding world for that matter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

Beware of Gundams and Overlyfriendly Mice

Prologue by The Lady aka me

Disclaimer: No one writing this story own Gundam Wing, Harry Potter, or Pinky and the Brain. So no lawyers please. People may begin to notice the disappearances.

I am aware this is also on The Lady of Random Peoples page, but have been unable to contact her, nor has she updated the chapters for several months. We are part of the same group. If she contacts me and asks me to remove it, I will.

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **These are Round Robins being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

0123456789

Albus smirked as he studied the Potters house listening to the baby crying inside. Things were going ahead of schedule, which was perfect. It gave him more time to mold the youngest Potter into the weapon he wanted. Yes, everything was going fine.

About to leave the scene and have Hagrid come get little Harry, Albus heard the baby's crying begin to soften. He frowned and wondered whether someone was still alive or if the child was dying. It wouldn't do to have either. Annoyed, Albus entered the house and climbed the stairs. He followed the sounds till he entered the nursery and snarled at the two boys sitting on the floor.

This was not in the plan. Voldemort was supposed to kill everyone but Harry. Yet, there was Daniel sitting on the floor comforting his little brother. This would not do. Daniel was already showing that he was too much like his parents to be controlled successfully. He would have to go. Albus thought about to get rid of the boy. Killing the boy was out of the question. It was too risky for him to do it personally. That was what Voldemort had been for. So how to get rid of the boy?

Daniel would have to be sent away, but the boy would be found anywhere on Earth within a matter of weeks. So the boy would have to go somewhere off the Earth. The space colonies would do nicely, he thought. No one would think to look for him there. And the boy's magic would dwindle down to nothing the longer he stayed there since there was no magic there. Now which colony to send him too…

L2 would have to be the place. The boy would more than likely die young and no one would think twice about yet another orphan running around. Yes, he would erase the boy's memories and send him to the L2 colony. It was perfect.

0123456789

Daniel slowly climbed out of his hiding spot and looked around. The bad man was nowhere to be seen, Mommy was lying on the ground, and Raven was crying his head off. Daniel took one last look around and dashed to his little brother. The little boy gently hugged the baby and pulled him into his lap, rocking back and forth to get Harry to calm down. Daniel bit his lip as he saw the cut on Raven's head. It was bleeding a lot. Daniel looked over at his mommy. She was lying so still. She wasn't moving at all. And worst yet was her eyes were wide open and staring at nothing.

Daniel let out a small cry before Raven's own crying drew Daniel back to his little brother. Remembering one time when he had been bleeding and Mommy had pressed a towel against his injury to stop the blood, Daniel grabbed one of Harry's blankets and did just that. Daniel just hoped that someone would come to help them soon. He wasn't sure what was wrong with Mommy or Daddy, seeing as he had yet to come up here.

Sniffling a little, Daniel looked up when he heard a noise. Standing in the doorway was a really old man that he sort of remembered coming to visit Mommy and Daddy a lot.

"Can you help Mommy?" Daniel asked hopefully; after all grown-ups knew everything.

"No, you're mother is dead as well as your father," the really old man told him coldly.

Daniel had only heard of 'dead' once before, and that was when Grandma Potter had died. Mommy had told him that 'dead' had meant Grandma had gone to heaven and that she could no longer come to visit them anymore. Did the really old man mean that Mommy and Daddy had gone to heaven with Grandma?

"Not that it matters. By this time tomorrow, you won't even remember you had parents," the really old man continued.

Daniel gripped Harry harder as the really old man pulled out a wand and pointed it at him. Daniel wasn't sure what was going on but he had a feeling that the really old man was going to do something bad.

Daniel yelled as a beam of light hit him as the really old man spoke a spell. His head started getting really fuzzy and it was hard to think. His eyes started getting heavy and things seemed to be slipping away, like…like…he wasn't even sure any more, he blinked and gripped what he was holding harder. Glancing down to see what he was holding, he saw a baby; a baby with large green eyes…

'My brother…My brother, Raven…'

Daniel chanted over and over again in his head. He would not, could not forget his brother. And Daniel fell over in deep slumber.

Albus chuckled as the purple eyed boy fell over sleeping. Now to just get the boy on a shuttle to L2 and everything would be as it should be. Oh and he would need to send Hagrid to pick up Harry while he dealt with the other boy. Yes, everything was back on track…

0123456789

Doctor J chuckled to himself as he went over the data once more. Yes, it should work this time. He had been highly annoyed when that last mouse had survived the gene manipulation only to turn out to be a complete and total idiot; even if the mouse could speak and understand the human language. But this time, he would make sure that the mouse at least had a brain so to speak.

After looking into making a mouse smarter he had discovered that the manipulation that he was using on the mice only needed a few minor adjustments to develop a mouse brain even more. That had really annoyed him.

But Doctor J just shook his head and forced back on the task at hand. The past did not matter anymore, as this time it would work and he would get the desired results. And when he did, then he could move onto the next level of gene manipulation; maybe human. He couldn't help but laugh as he began the manipulation on the mouse, unknowing that one day that mouse would do great many things and humanity should fear.

0123456789

Kid frowned looking around. The place where he was at was filthy and nothing looked familiar. He had been at this place for one night and he was beginning to get tired again. Not to mention his stomach would not be quiet. However, he wasn't sure what to do about food. He could not remember how he had gotten food before so he had gone looking for some and watched people to see how they got food. There seemed to be two ways one could get food. Trade it for something (he wasn't sure what people were trading) and just simply taking the food.

He didn't know what was being traded and he noticed that if you were caught taking food you got yelled at and chased. He didn't want that even though he was beginning to believe that the only way for him to get something to eat was to take food.

His stomach growled, telling him that it was empty. Biting his lower lip he decided to take the food. He would just have to wait till the person who traded the food wasn't looking at him and he'll take one piece and run off. He started following an adult to the store trying to make it look like he was with the woman but not have the woman noticed he was following her. As she entered the store, he hung out around the display of wrapped candies. The woman was talking to the trading person but he noticed that the old man kept giving him glances. So he made sure to keep his hands behind his back and pretend to just be looking. He watched the old man from the corner of his eye and soon another person started talking to the old man as well keeping him from paying attention to Kid. At that moment, Kid grabbed one of the candies and began walking out of the store at a fast pace.

"Hey Kid get back here and pay for that!" the trading person shouted at him. Kid glanced back and took off running.

The trading person took off after him screaming about thieves and someone stop him. The trading person only followed him for about half a block, not very far from his store, but people were glancing at him. Kid noticed a man across the street begin to pick of speed. The man started crossing the street towards Kid.

Kid turned the first corner he came to and ran as fast as he could away from the man. A little bit later, Kid heard a small sound coming from his left.

"Over here kid!" a whispering voiced called as it noticed Kid looking its way. Kid didn't think twice and ran to the voice. Hands pulled him in and arms wrapped around him keeping him in place. The voice hissed in his ear, "Be quiet."

Kid sat very still and watched as the man that had started chasing him run right by without seeing them. He sat still till the arms loosen around him and the person behind him sighed. "Man that was close. You all right Kid?"

Kid turned and looked at his savior to see a dirty blond haired boy a few years older than him grinning at him. Kid nodded and glanced down at the somewhat squished candy bar in his hands.

"Go ahead, eat it. You earned it," the blond boy encouraged. Kid didn't need to be told twice and ate the candy in about five bites. "So, I haven't seen you around before. When you get here?"

Kid liked his fingers off in thought before answering, "Yesterday…I think. I fell asleep once…"

"So not that long. Anyone with ya?" the older boy continued glancing around.

"No…but I'm supposed to have my brother," Kid answered frowning as he tried to remember why he was supposed to have his brother with him.

"Brother? When was the last time you saw him?"

"…I don't know. I just know he's suppose to be with me. I don't remember anything else," Kid replied sadly. Why couldn't he remember anything?

"So you're alone? You don't remember ever being with anyone? Well, except for your brother," the other kid asked leading the younger boy away from their hiding place. The older one kept glancing around.

"Don't remember anyone else."

"Um…what do you remember about your brother? Maybe we could find him."

"He had big green eyes like…um…big green eyes. And black hair. Messy black hair. And…I think he just got hurt. Something cut him on his head right here," Kid pointed to forehead to show the other boy. "And I think he was called Raven."

"Raven huh… anything else?"

"No…that's all I remember…"

"What about your name?" the older boy asked.

"I've been calling myself Kid. Everyone seems to call me that," Kid answered.

"Well, it seems like you're 'lone in the world at the moment. Want to stay with me and my friends? Doesn't look like ya have anywhere else to go at the moment. And we can teach ya how to survive around here and not be chased by people."

"…okay," Kid decided. It was true; he had nowhere else to go. Kid glanced at the boy next to him before asking, "Um…what's your name?"

"Me? You can call me Solo."

0123456789

This story is a Round Robin on a yahoo group, meaning that there are several authors and that we each take turns writing a chapter. They have be kind enough to let me post the story here for your own enjoyment. So review and enjoy the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**by Shadow Tigress23**

**Disclaimer: No one writing this story own Gundam Wing, Harry Potter, or Pinky and the Brain. So no lawyers please. People may begin to notice the disappearances.**

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **These are Round Robins being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**Pairings: TBA**

**Ages:**

**Heero, Trowa and Wufie – 17**

**Duo and Quatre – 16**

**Harry and Co. 12-13**

**Slash and Preslash**

_**I wonder what you're doing**_

_**Imagine where you are**_

_**There's oceans in between us**_

_**But that's not very far**_

_**-Blurry by Puddle of Mudd**_

_**0123456789**_

_**July 29th**_

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Happy Birthday! I know this letter is early, but I wanted to make sure it got to you before your birthday. Mum and Dad were planning on having you come to the Burrow for your birthday, but something's come up. Dad won a raffle at work and packed all of us up for a trip to Egypt. We asked the Headmaster if you could come as well, but he said that it wouldn't be safe. (Personally I think he's getting a little Barmy in his old age!)**_

_**Hermione's parents took her to France for vacation and I know she was hoping we'd be able to go as well. But I guess that's just the way things work out.**_

_**I hate the fact that you've spent your entire vacation with those muggles, I know they don't treat you right. I just wish you'd let us tell someone else... maybe something could be done for you.**_

_**I've included a copy of the Prophet, because I know you can't get it at your Aunt's home. We actually made the front cover! It's awesome!**_

_**I'm afraid I have some bad news though. Scabbers was killed two weeks ago. I'm sorry I didn't write sooner, I just couldn't. It hurt to think about it, let alone tell someone else. I mean I know he was useless... but he was mine, you know? I didn't have to share him with anyone. Dad said he'd be able to buy me a replacement when we go shopping for our school supplies, but that's not the point. From the signs, Bill said he didn't suffer. Most probably, a large snake crawled in and ate him whole. I can't even get mad. Mum had told me to leave him in his cage, but I just couldn't. I forgot to put him away, and now he's dead.**_

_**Well anyway, hope your birthday is wonderful. Tell your Aunt we'll pick you up on August 15th. And you'll stay at the Burrow till school starts.**_

_**Later mate,**_

_**Ron**_

Harry folded the letter up and put it away with a sigh. With Ron in Egypt and Hermione touring France, he was beginning to feel a little lonely. Sometimes it seemed as if he was standing still and his friends were simply passing him by.

Looking around the room he was renting at the Leaky Cauldron he sighed again. He really needed to write Ron back and let him know that he was already at the Cauldron and wouldn't need to be picked up.

Even though he'd been there for a little under two weeks, he was already starting to feel trapped. Everywhere he turned, someone was watching his every move. To be honest, it was a little irritating. But even being under the watchful eyes of Diagon Alley was better than holing up in his room.

Writing Ron back could wait. The little bit of freedom he had was beckoning.

0123456789

A sedate black Sedan crept slowly down Privet drive, searching for one house in particular.

At #4, it stopped completely, parking on the curb. After waiting several moments in which the neighbors curtains flashed as the occupants of Privet drive were watching to see who was visiting the Dursley's of #4.

The rear door swung slowly open and two teens stepped from the car. One was tall with chopped honey brown hair hanging low and covering one of his deep green eyes. The other was slightly shorter, with unruly brown hair and icy blue eyes. As one, they turned towards the house and walked up the walk to the front door.

The taller teen looked over at his partner and raised a brow. A slightly sardonic smirk was his only answer as the shorter teen turned to the door and knocked sharply on the front door.

After a moment's pause, a plain horse-faced woman answered.

With a simpering smile she asked, "Yes, may I help you gentlemen with something?"

The shorter teen nodded slightly, "Mrs. Petunia Dursley?"

"Yes, that's me, how may I help you?"

"I'm Agent 01 with the Preventer's Agency Mrs. Dursley. We're happy to announce that we've found your nephew, Mrs. Dursley," Heero replied.

The color drained rapidly from her face as she screeched, "As we've already told Dumbledore, we don't want the Freak back. Send him to the Orphanage, that's where he belongs!"

With a quick leap back, she tried to slam the door shut in the teens' faces. Cold Persian blue eyes narrowed on the homely woman as he stalked forward. The door slammed close behind them as he turned to the flinching woman and snarled.

"Ma'am, thanks to the Family Reconstruction Act, you have no choice in the matter. Daniel Potter is your nephew. He is many things, but he is Not a freak. Now, if you don't want custody of him, you are well within your rights to emancipate him. But be warned, he wants his younger brother and nothing will stop him from getting him."

"Mu... Mummy, The Freak has a brother?" came the startled exclamation from the shadowed doorway.

"Impossible! Daniel died on October 31st, 1981!" Petunia spat, glaring hatefully at the teens in front of her.

"And yet he's still alive," the tall teen drawled, catching the woman's eye.

"If I sign the emancipation papers, can I sign custody of the fre... I mean Harry over to him?" Petunia asked quickly, hoping they wouldn't catch what she had been about to say.

"Of course. We'd be happy to take the boy with us when we leave here today." Heero stated calmly.

A loud snort interrupted them and the two agents whirled around with their guns drawn.

A large teen was straddling the kitchen chair with a huge plate full of food in front of him.

Without turning towards the agents, the teen spoke around his sandwich, "The Freak has been gone for almost two weeks. He ran off in the middle of the night after Aunt Marge laid into him about his Freaky parents."

With an icy glare, Heero turned back to the white faced woman.

"Mrs. Dursley, did you know that if a Minor runs away, you have to take out a missing Persons report within forty-eight hours or face charges of neglect?" he asked with a cold smirk.

As the woman shrieked and pleaded innocence, he nodded to Trowa.

Reaching into his side pocket, he pulled out his badge and flipped it open in front of the still pleading woman.

"Mrs. Dursley, I am Agent 03 of the Preventer's Agency. You are under arrest for child endangerment and neglect."

A high, strangled shriek left the woman before her eyes rolled back in her head and she pitched forward in a dead faint.

"02 is not going to be happy that his little brother is missing," he murmured in an aside to the silent Heero.

"We'll find him," came the cold promise as they settled down to wait for the woman to regain consciousness.

"We have to."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chappy 3 by Staffy42

Disclaimer: No one writing this story own Gundam Wing, Harry Potter, or Pinky and the Brain. So no lawyers please. People may begin to notice the disappearances.

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **These are Round Robins being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

0123456789

Harry sigh as he walked slowly down the street. He'd left his room in the Leaky Cauldron about an hour ago and amused himself with window shopping. He'd looked into Flourish and Bolts and considered some interesting books, but decide against it as frivoless and a waste of space. He looked into the sports shop and picked up some broom polish for his Nimbus 2000. After that, he'd simply picked a direction and drifted.

After another twenty minutes of walking, Harry found himself outside of the pet store Hagrid had got Hedwig from and decide he'd get her some treats. As he walked into the store, Harry found himself enthralled with all the animals. Everything from magical monkeys to rats and mice were decking the walls. Harry couldn't help the smile that spread across his face and he wandered farther into the store, quickly forgetting why he was there in the first place.

First, Harry watched the owls in their cages and then he wandered over to the cats where he came across a rather large orange tabby, settled just out of reach on the counter. The collar visible around the cat's neck read 'Crookshanks'. Turning Harry felt an odd sensation as he looked about. Like something was calling him. As he search for what called to him the sound got louder and he moved from the cat to another part of the store. The siren call held his complete attention, until he finally came to a pair of white mice.

"Psst… down here, Narf," the bigger one that had been calling to him squeaked. Harry blinked.

"Did you just talk to me?" he asked the mouse.

The white mouse smiled, "Narf, that I did."

"Okay, I'm talking to a mouse. I'm officially insane," Harry muttered to himself as he looked around and made sure no one was watching.

"No, you are not," The smaller mouse said. "I'm Brain and this is Pinky and we'd like your help with something."

Harry shrugged "What the hell? It's not like I have anything better to do," Harry muttered, "What do you need?"

The small mouse, Brain smiled, "We'd like your help in trying to take over the world!" Brain said with exuberance.

Harry blinked, "Umm… why?"

"Why what?" Brain asked confused.

"Why do you want to take over the world? You'll just end up with a bunch of people coming to you for all their problems, bearcats and paper work, so why?" Harry asked.

Brain looked startled, "Well because we're bored and we're stuck in this cage and we don't really have anything else to do other than plan world domination."

"Would you like me to buy you?" Harry asked. "I could, I don't know, give you something else to do and give me someone to talk to. Everyone seems to have left me and maybe I could help with your plans," Harry offered, his loneliness winning out, hoping to find even temporary friends.

Brain looked at Harry and thought for a moment. He enjoyed Pinky's company but sometimes he'd like to converse with someone of higher intelligence. This boy seemed lonely and willing to help, he also had a good point about world domination. He hated red tape and bearcats and Pinky was the only one he really like working with. "Hum… what would the terms of this arrangement be for us?"

"Terms?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes, terms. What do you expect of us?" Brain asked.

Harry shrugged, "Well, I wouldn't mind you keeping me company every now and then. Maybe talk to me. I don't have anyone and you need help, I figured we could help each other."

Brain nodded, "What do you think Pinky?"

Pinky who'd been running in the wheel looked over at Brain. "What do I think of what, Brain?"

"What do you think about us becoming his companions?" Brain asked in exasperation.

Pinky waned over to Harry and looked up, "Psst, come down here." Harry moved closer to Pinky who looked him over before proclaiming, "Okay, Narf."

"Very well… Um, what is your name?" Brain asked Harry.

"Oh Harry. My name is Harry Potter," Harry said with a smile and extended his hand to the mouse. Brain shook his hand.

"Well you got yourself a deal Harry." Harry smiled and motioned for them to crawl on to his hand.

"Alright let's go find the store clerk and get you out of here." Harry smiled and scampered off with his new companions in hand.

0123456789

And Special thanks to Alhmal G who was kind enough to beta this. you are awesome hun.

You're up Neph


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – Enter Shinagami, an Enraged Duo Maxwell Makes Plans to Find his Raven

By Neph

Disclaimer: No one writing this story own Gundam Wing, Harry Potter, or Pinky and the Brain. So no lawyers please. People may begin to notice the disappearances.

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **These are Round Robins being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

0123456789

"WHAT?" Could be heard throughout the house, Heero and Trowa had finally gotten to the house that they lived in with the other ex-Gundam pilots. It was one of Quatre's smaller houses, small being relative of course. The house was really a large mansion, far larger than the five boys that lived there needed. Several of the Maganaques lived there also to make sure the boys' needs were met.

Rashid looked into the large living room concerned, only to see an enraged Duo Maxwell glaring through the wall.

Duo was trying to control his breathing and said in a quieter, but Shinagami-tainted voice, "What do you mean Raven ran away? Where is my baby brother, Heero?"

"Duo, we don't know where he is, but we've arrested your Aunt. She might know something; do you want to question her?"

"Where did you take her?" Duo asked eagerly. "Do you think she'll know a likely place Raven will go?"

"Maybe Duo. We left her with Lady Une."

Duo grinned maniacally. "Good…"

Heero watched his lover carefully. "Duo…"

HPGWPB

Harry grinned as he left the shop with his two new pets in tow. This was going to be really fun! His new pets were cute! Now if only he wasn't confined to Diagon Alley…

One they were back in the pub Brain looked around. "Nice place Harry."

"Thank you Brain, but I really don't live here." Harry looked around. "I ran away from my house because a guest in my aunt's house was insulting my parents, I could handle it when she was insulting me but…"

"I see."

Harry sighed. "I really don't like being cooped up here in the Magical world…"

GWPBHP

Duo and the others arrived at the Preventer's HQ to find Une waiting for them. "You here for the 'Lady' Duo?"

"Yes Une-baby." Duo smirked. "She'll learn just why nobody messes with Duo Maxwell…"

"Then go ahead and interrogate her, she's in room three."

Duo gave her a charming smile. "Thank you Lady Une." Then he skipped to said room.

Heero blinked. "Did Duo just skip?"

Trowa looked at him. "Well, he's really close to finding his brother; wouldn't you be really happy if you were in his shoes?"

Heero looked thoughtful. "True."

Duo walking into interrogation room three. "I am Duo Maxwell; I believe you know me as Daniel Potter. Where is my little Brother?"

"I don't know, he ran away."

"When was this?" Duo tried not to blow up at her. "I want him found…"

"I want to sign his guardianship over to you Daniel, I never wanted him."

Duo looked at her. "That's fine with me. Do you have any idea where he might be now?"

"No. But can we get the paperwork over with?"

Duo nodded. "Where does he go to school then?"

"Hogwarts. I don't know where it is, but he takes a train from King's Cross at eleven o'clock in the morning on September first."

Duo smirked. "Thank you." He looked at the camera. "Quatre, get us the paperwork we need."

"Already on it Duo." He nodded at Rashid to take the papers to Duo for them both to sign.

Duo looked up when the door opened. "Thank you Rashid." He looked over the paper. "Ok, Aunty, you sign here." He pointed to the bottom of the page. "And I sign next to it. You first."

Petunia sign without hesitation, but she didn't take the time to read any of it.

Duo smirked as he read through the contract before signing with a satisfied smile. "Thank you for your time." He stood and left the room.

Ok… Whoever's next, it's your turn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Distracted by Pretty Lights**

by Readergirl_0

Disclaimer: No one writing this story own Gundam Wing, Harry Potter, or Pinky and the Brain. So no lawyers please. People may begin to notice the disappearances.

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **These are Round Robins being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

Harry set the small cage on the bed and sat down next to it as he let the mice out. "So... how'd you end up in that pet shop anyway?"

The smaller mouse climbed up his knee, and perching there began his story. "We were... made this way a long time ago. Pinky, there," he pointed to the larger mouse currently exploring the folds of the bedspread, "was first. He was deemed a failure – being able to talk wasn't enough for the Doctor. So, he fixed his mistakes and got me. Granted, there were probably several mice who didn't survive the process in between, but that's life."

Harry winced at the thought of helpless creatures being experimented on. Why would anyone want to make talking mice in the first place?

He didn't realize that he'd voiced his thoughts until Brain answered, "It was a beginning – altering our DNA in order to better be able to alter human DNA later. Are you going to keep interrupting or can I continue?"

Harry blushed slightly, ducking his head, "Sorry."

"Anyway, once he had finished, he realized that, while I was remarkably intelligent, I wasn't exactly something he could use. The first time he tried to order me around, I nearly escaped. After all, my goal was to rule the world, not to pander to some 'evil genius'. So when I heard him planning to dispose of us – by way of dissection, I recruited Pinky," here the mouse in question looked towards them, "Narf?" When neither Harry nor Brain responded, Pinky went back to his exploration, "and we made our escape."

"That still doesn't tell me how you ended up in a _magical _pet shop."

"Oh... that," Brain looked slightly... embarrassed? "I saw several humans doing fancy light tricks with sticks – knocking other humans unconscious, changing things from one shape to another, and so on - and I got a bit carried away with my enthusiasm." He stiffened into a defensive pose, "In my defense, those sticks-"

"Wands," Harry corrected.

"Alright, those _wands_ would have been perfect for my plans – no one would suspect a flash of light to do anything, except maybe blind them. I'd have ruled the world in no time!"

"So you got carried away watching wizards fighting. What happened next?"

"A human heard him talking, Narf. He put us in a box and took us to the pet store, Narf," Pinky had wandered over and was leaning against Harry's leg.

"Really?" Harry did his best to suppress his laughter.

Brain looked at him, an expression of hurt pride on his face, "Yeah. They waved their st-wands around us a couple times, decided that we were just 'annoying little rodents', and left us in the store. Which – let me tell you – was a horrible place for those of us with higher aspirations."

Harry grinned, even if he was stuck here for the rest of the summer, at least it wouldn't get too dull.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

by The Lady aka me

Disclaimer: No one writing this story own Gundam Wing, Harry Potter, or Pinky and the Brain. So no lawyers please. People may begin to notice the disappearances.

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **These are Round Robins being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

"Brain! Brain! Check out the big white birdie! Narf!" Pinky called out. Harry and Brain looked up from where they were discussing magic.

"Pinky, get away from it!" Brain shouted just as Harry called out, "Hedwig!"

The big white bird named Hedwig eyed the two mice as she flew over to Harry and settled on his shoulder. She ruffled her feathers in annoyance at the fact that there were two other animals in the presents of her 'master' that she had never seen before.

"Guys this is my other pet Hedwig. Hedwig this is Pinky and Brain, don't eat them," Harry warned. Hedwig ruffled her feathers again. Harry stroked her head and asked, "Did you deliver my letter to Ron?"

Hedwig gave him a look that he interpreted as an 'Are you that daft?' Harry only replied with a smile that didn't look to innocent. Brain looked at the bird warily before turning to Harry slightly, "Are you sure your… bird won't eat us?"

Hedwig hooted in offense and turned away from the small white mouse before flying to the top of the dresser.

"Hedwig won't eat you and she'll mostly stay in the owlery once we get to school," Harry informed the two mice.

"Can I ride the big pretty birdie?" Pinky asked.

"No!" Brain and Harry shouted hastily. Harry went on, "I don't think Hedwig would like that very much."

"Aww…" Pinky pouted then got distracted by a shinny coin sitting on the night stand.

"So, how are we getting out of this place to buy you decent clothes?" Brain asked after making sure that Pinky was thoroughly distracted by the coin.

The boy-who-lived blinked at him in surprise and confusion. "Huh?" was the intelligent response.

Brain looked at him in exasperation, "Get you clothing that actually fits! Do you think what you're wearing is the latest fashion or even decent?" Harry's reply was a shrug. Brain's eye twitched, "I will not have my fellow conspirator dressed like a homeless person."

The boy huffed, "Well, excuse me! Don't normally have a choice in clothing!" Doing a completely 180 in personality, the thirteen year old asked, "So how are we going to get into muggle London without getting caught?"

Brain turned to him fully, forgetting the bird momentarily, "Can you do illusions?"

"No."

"Make up?"

"I'm not a girl."

"Hair dye?"

"Nuh-uh, probably wouldn't work, and I'm not bleaching my hair."

"A hat? Narf!" Pinky shouted turning away from his coin to join in the conversion. "Are we going somewhere Brain?"

"Yes, Pinky. A hat would never…Wait. Yes! A hat! Do you have one?"

"Wow, that not's a shabby idea. And yeah…just hold on a minute," Harry replied to Pinky's smart, for once, suggestion. Gaining a thoughtful look in his emerald colored eyes, Harry went over to his trunk and began to dig around in his trunk discarding this and that until, a muffled 'AH HAH' was heard. Harry's messy head appeared from the steadily growing pile, smiling triumphantly. Clutched in his hand was an old, tattered, black baseball cap.

"This should work," Harry announced as he placed the hat firmly on his head, looking like a short haired version of the brother he didn't know about. Harry brushed some of his bangs over his scar as an extra precaution and held a hand out for Brain and Pinky to climb up. Said mice climbed up and hid in the pockets of his jacket. Harry grinned broadly and stroked Hedwig one more time as she dozed off before exiting his temporary room.

The young man made his way easily through the crowds and went to Gringotts to exchange wizard money for muggle money before slipping out of the pub's door, entering London. Once about a couple blocks away from the wizarding place, he stopped. His shadowed eyes looked down at the beady eyes of his smart companion, "So what now?"

Thus, our young hero was at lost of where to go.

PBHPGW

With the Gundam Pilots...

Duo was pacing his and Heero's office impatiently, chewing his lower lip as Heero typed away at his laptop. Duo growled when a hand shot out and wrapped around the base of his braid and tugged. The smaller male landed on the person's lap with a soft plop. "You need to calm down, love," a soft voice growled in his ear typing momentarily paused.

Duo huffed angrily, jumping off his lover's lap once again. He threw his arms up in frustration, "CALM DOWN? You want me to calm down! My little brother's out there all alone for all we know and you want me to CALM DOWN! HE COULD BE DEAD IN A DITCH IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE WITH CROWS EATING HIS FLESH!"

"Maxwell," Wufei called as he entered the office gaining Duo's attention, "I doubt your brother's dead in a ditch in the middle of nowhere with crows eating his flesh. Now onto more important matters-"

Duo's eye twitched and he grabbed Wufei's collar, shaking him before starting up again, "MORE IMPORTANT MATTERS! WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE MORE IMPORTANT THEN MY POOR DEFENCELESS LITTLE BROTHER!"

Wufei sent Death Glare of the Gundam level two at Duo before pushing him off and answering, "Having the permission to look for your little brother before September First."

Duo's attitude suddenly did a 180 as he asked, "Really? You really mean it, Wuffers?"

Wufei's eye twitched and he scowled, "Yes, and DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Did Trowa find out the info on the train that leaves for this 'Hogwarts'?" Heero asked voice cutting through the office.

"No, apparently there is no train that leaves at 11 on September 1st," Wufei reported. "You don't think that woman lied did you?"

"No Quat would have picked up on that. He was watching the interview," Duo countered with a frown.

"I've been trying to find out information on this 'Hogwarts' school but nothing has shown up yet," Heero added growling slightly at the laptop before him.

"Great! That woman must have been given false information!" Duo cried. "Come on we have to find Raven!"

And with that final declaration, Duo grabbed Heero's hand and the collar of Wufei's jacket and dragged them out of the office, rushing down the multiple levels. Wufei started screaming in Chinese and Heero muttered under his breath, Duo ignored this as he picked up Trowa and Quatre. Down in London, Harry felt a shiver run down his back. Glancing around Harry shrugged it off after finding nothing amiss, and went on his merry way.

Hi! Two chapters up! Hope you're all enjoying the story! This chapter goes to my sister cuz without her...it would not have been writen and posted so soon...

And in response to a question a reviewer brought up...Lily being muggle born decided to have birth records for both muggle and wizarding for her sons. The muggle authorities didn't find Duo/Daniel's body and was declared dead after a search. Harry's DNA was on file because of doctor appointments he would have had to go to from before Hogwarts. So, Duo entered his DNA into the system to find his brother and got a hit with Harry and after a bit of digging unearthed his real name and Harry's real name as well...I hope that clears that up Sakura Lisel. And thank you all for the lovely review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Just Like you

by ShadowTigress23

Disclaimer: No one writing this story own Gundam Wing, Harry Potter, or Pinky and the Brain. So no lawyers please. People may begin to notice the disappearances.

Word count (just story) 1013

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **These are Round Robins being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

_I could be mean_

_I could be angry_

_You know I could be just like you - 3 days grace – Just Like you_

Trowa looked around the crowded department store with a sigh. Finding Duo's little brother before September 1st was turning out impossible. With another sigh, he turned and made his way to the customer service desk. One way or another they would keep searching until they found the boy.

"Hey Harry, what should we look for first Narf?" A high-pitched voice questioned, drawing the attention of the unibanged pilot.

"Shh Pinky, if you're not quiet, we'll be found," came the caustic response.

Looking around, Trowa spotted the young man shuffling around. A ragged ball cap was pulled down low on his head, and the clothes he wore caused many of the other patrons to scoff and exclaim loudly.

While the name Harry wasn't exactly unusual, knowing that the boy didn't want to be found was. Without a backward glance, Trowa began following the waif.

Watching the youth glance around looking lost, Trowa knew he couldn't let the boy flounder any more. Even if he wasn't Duo's Raven, he still needed help.

Approaching slowly, he said calmly, "Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you, but you look like you could use some help."

Emerald eyes widened in shock as the boy spun around as if he were burnt and started backing away.

"Easy child, I won't hurt you. You looked a little lost and I was wondering if you'd like some help. My friend loves to shop and takes me with him so I've gotten to be pretty good at it as well," Trowa soothed, staying three paces away from the boy. Narrowed green eyes looked up through thick eyelashes as the boy debated on accepting the help.

Trowa held his hands up and smiled softly, hoping the boy wouldn't run.

After a few moments, Harry nodded his head. Something told him he could trust the taller teen.

"What are you looking for little one?" Trowa asked, leading the way to the Boys section. At Harry's half shrug, a quick smile passed over his face.

"My name is Trowa. Trowa Barton-Bloom, what's yours?" he asked casually.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," came the reply.

Duo and Harry were a lot a like, even if they didn't know that yet.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are your parents little one? Surely they wouldn't let you go shopping by yourself?"

"Dead. I live with my Aunt. She dropped me off while she went shopping for her own clothes. She said I was a little to old to be shopping with her," Harry lied glibly.

"I see. Well Marks and Spencer is a wonderful place to replace your wardrobe. Since I know you probably have to pick out a few unmentionables, I'll leave you here and meet you over by the sweaters when you're ready, okay?" Trowa queried, raising a hidden eyebrow at Harry's quick agreement.

"I'll see you in a few minutes then."

As soon as he made his way to the sweaters, Trowa pulled out a slim phone and called his partner.

"Quatre, I need you and Heero to bring Duo and Wufie to Marks and Spencer at 173 Oxford St. I've found Duo's baby brother."

HPGWPB

"Harry do you believe it wise to trust this stranger?" Brain asked once it was clear that Trowa had left them in peace.

"My gut tells me I can. He only wants to help me, I know it," Harry replied absently, thumbing through the bin of boxers.

"It still seems unwise to me, but if you think we can trust him then we shall," Brain replied after pondering for a few moments.

Twenty minutes later, burdened down with everything Brain deemed necessary for Harry's wardrobe, the unusual trio made their way to where Trowa was waiting by the sweaters.

"Mr. Trowa sir, I'm ready…" he trailed off and flushed as Trowa and his four companions whirled around, their hands disappearing inside their clothes.

"Er.. Sorry. I'll just come back later," he mumbled, turning around to disappear as fast as possible.

"Little one, wait; these are my friends and I promise that they won't deliberately hurt you," Trowa insisted, reaching out quickly and clasping Harry's wrist in a gentle but firm clasp.

The blonde teen came and knelt in front of Harry. "Harry, we're Preventers. Do you know what that is?" He asked, calm blue eyes focused on Harry.

At Harry's scared denial, Trowa swore softly before kneeling in front of the distraught teen as well.

"It's kind of like being a police officer. Only we specialize in different areas. We've been searching for you Harry."

"But, why? I'm Harry. Just Harry. There's nothing special about me."

Unable to be silent anymore, Duo piped up, " Ra… Harry, big brothers always protect their baby siblings, and now that I've found you again, I'll be able to protect you like I'm supposed to!"

"Pr... protect me? Br..brothers?" Harry mumbled before his eyes rolled up in his head and he hit the ground with all the grace of a dropped sack of potatoes.

"Well he took that well," Wufie drawled, ignoring the combined glares of Heero and Duo.

Trowa scowled before reaching down and picking up the slight teen.

"Let's take him back to Lady Une. She'll be able to convince him that we mean him no harm," Quatre stated, leading the group out of Marks and Spencer's, ignoring the gawking of the other spectators.

"Hey Hee-chan, when Raven wakes up, we'll be able to take him shopping right? He really needs new clothes," Duo babbled, pulling Heero towards the door.

Deep in Harry's pockets, two little white mice exchanged glances. One thought raced through their minds.

"Pinky, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Brain whispered, moving closer to his tall friend.

"Riding on the back of that big white bird would be awesome Narf?"

"No Pinky you idiot! We've been caught and now it's back to the labs for us!" Brain moaned, covering his face with his paws.

"Nah, Harry won't let 'em," Pinky shrugged patting Brain on the shoulder.

"I hope you're right Pinky, I really hope you're right."

TBC

FYI! I did my research and Marks and Spencer really is close to where the Leaky Cauldron is supposed to be. (So is Harrods, but with the dress code I didn't think Harry would be able to get it dressed as he was.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

by Saffy42

Disclaimer: No one writing this story own Gundam Wing, Harry Potter, or Pinky and the Brain. So no lawyers please. People may begin to notice the disappearances.

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **These are Round Robins being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

While Harry was being transported across town to preventer Headquarters another person with messy black hair was just clambering out of the ocean. The man looked bedraggled, pale and gaunt as if he hadn't seen the sun in years. Slowly the man looked around trying to figure out where he was and then with a blurring and shifting of bone and large black dog, sopping wet, sat on the beach where the man had stood. With a tired whine the great black dog stood and shook out its fur before turning and trotting off in to the forest to find a place to rest. A few minutes later a young group of kids walked on to the same beach never knowing they had just missed the infamous mass murder Sirius Black.

Back to Harry

Brain sat silently pondering how to get the three of them out of their current situation and back to the tavern to figure out why these people had taken Harry to begin with. "Pinky are you pondering what I'm pondering?" Brain asked suddenly though quietly.

"Gee, I think so Brain, but I think maple syrup would work better then molasses," Pinky said off handedly.

"No you twit, I think I decide to give up on my dream of world domination one day to early," Brain sighed and shifted into a more comfortable position waiting for the inevitable return to the lab. Harry was just a kid after all there wasn't much he could do once an adult took control.

With the G-boys and Harry

After loading his brother into the car Duo couldn't help but notice how thin his baby brother was. He had expected his raven to be small but while carrying him Duo notice he could feel nearly every rib. While Harry certainly wasn't to the point of being skin and bone there was no doubted in his mind that his brother suffered from a minor form of malnutrition and had been starved when he had been younger.

"He's too light," Duo said to no one.

"Maxwell," Wufie sighed, "you met the woman who was caring for him. Do you really think she cared about him enough to feed him more then absolutely necessary?" Wufie sent Harry and uncharacteristically soft look.

"I know but still," Duo looked over his brother again, "he actually seems to be doing better for himself on his own. Damn it that ain't right. If he hadn't of been taken from me this never would have happened I know it."

"Duo" Quatre called softly, "we can't change what he's been through already. You know that but we have him now, he'll never have to go through that again and we should be thankful for that."

Duo smiled, "Yeah, that and the fact that we found him so quickly." Turing Duo smiled over at Trowa. "Thank you, Trowa, for finding him." Trowa nodded then turned his eyes back to the road.

My apologies for this taking so long. I put it on the side burner for the holiday and kind of forgot about it. Sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

by Neph

Disclaimer: No one writing this story own Gundam Wing, Harry Potter, or Pinky and the Brain. So no lawyers please. People may begin to notice the disappearances.

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **These are Round Robins being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

Trowa stopped the car when they got to one of Quatre's houses that were in the area, "We're here; let's get your brother to bed Duo."

Duo nodded, "We can see Lady Une tomorrow."

Rashid came out of the house, "Welcome home Master Quatre. I see you found who you were looking for."

Quatre nodded, "Can you have a room made up for him?"

"Yes Master Quatre."

88888

Harry was disoriented. Where was he now? This wasn't his aunt and uncle's house, the room was too big.

"I see that you're awake Raven."

Harry looked up, "Who are you and why did you call me Raven?"

Duo grinned, "Because that is your name, and it's the only thing I remember of my past anyway."

"Oh. But you haven't answered my other question."

Duo grinned, "I'm your older brother. And no, I don't know why I wasn't with you but I've been trying to find you for a long time Raven." He bit his lip, wanting to hug his baby brother but didn't not knowing how he would react. He would make their relatives pay for hurting his brother!

Harry hugged Duo, crying. He'd had enough; it didn't matter that he might squish his new pets at the moment.

"Raven…" Duo said quietly, hugging Harry back tightly. He'd wanted this for so long… He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. But it was impossible, there was something I had to do, but that's over now and I will be taking care of you from now on."

Harry nodded into Duo's shoulder. He liked Duo and if Duo was his brother then did that meant that he didn't have to go back to the Dursleys? He hated it there!

"Do I have to go back to the Dursley's, Big Brother?"

Duo smiled, "No. You'll live with me and my friends in a house, maybe not in Britain."

"Really Big Brother?"

"Yes," Duo rubbed his little brother's back soothingly. "We will take care of you Raven."

88888

Dumbledore was getting mad when he noticed that Harry was no longer taking residence at the Leaky Cauldron, "Tom, where is Harry?"

"He's not here anymore, but his stuff is still here so he'll be back, don't worry."

Dumbledore was annoyed, Tom could tell, but the fact that Harry's trunk was still in his room was a good thing.

The Headmaster nodded before heading into the Alley. Once there, he met with the Minister Fudge, "Harry isn't in the Alley and he's not at the Cauldron. We need to find him and make sure he doesn't leave the magical world again Cornelius," Dumbledore told him. "I'm worried that he might not come back."

The minister nodded, "I will have the Law department officials looking for him as soon as possible."

Dumbledore smiled. He would never let Daniel be with his brother; that would ruin all the plans he had made. Harry would be staying with his Aunt and Uncle and there was nothing that the elder Potter boy could do about it!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: 10

by Lady of Random People

Disclaimer: No one writing this story own Gundam Wing, Harry Potter, or Pinky and the Brain. So no lawyers please. People may begin to notice the disappearances.

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **These are Round Robins being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

After Harry's and Duo's tearful reunion, the two brothers began to study each other. Harry was impressed by Duo's appearances even with the three foot long rope of hair hanging down his back that made him look a little girly. Duo, on the other hand, was fighting against every older brother instinct he had to not run to where ever those people he was force to call aunt and uncle and pay them back for just how 'well' they had taken care of Harry.

"So, what am I suppose to call you? I remember calling you Dan-Dan…at least I think it was you…" Harry asked not sure what to do now that they were past the teary reunion.

"Well, I go by Duo Maxwell now, but my birth name is Daniel. So it was probably me you called Dan-Dan," Duo answered.

"Where have you been all this time? Why weren't you left with Aunt Petunia too? Why did she tell me you were dead?" Harry asked as the questioned came to him.

"Hey! Slow down! Where I've been…well I been traveling a lot lately but I guess L2 would be the answer. As to why I wasn't with you…that I'm not too sure about. I somehow ended up on L2 after our parents were killed. As to why she told you I was dead, well, apparently I was declared dead after a search turned up nothing," Duo explained. "But that's been fixed so that I'm no longer dead!"

Harry laughed along with Duo at that but both sobered pretty quickly and Harry asked another question, "How did you find me?"

"Well, I've been searching for you for as long as I can remember. At first I thought you were on L2 as well. But by the time I was 12 or about that age, I didn't remember my birthday, I figured out that you weren't there and so started looking elsewhere. I had to put the search on hold during the war, but after, I got some friends I had made to help and we decided to enter my blood into the system to see if anything would pop up and look you pop up and my old birth records!" Duo told Harry using large wild hand motions to help explain. "And so we went to our dear Aunt's house to get you but you weren't there and were informed that you had run away so we were back to square one so to speak. Then Tro-man got lucky and found you!"

"You…you really went through all that trouble to find me?" Harry asked, touched that his brother would care so much for him even though it had been such a long time since either one of them had seen each other.

"Of course! Big brothers have to look out for their younger siblings!" Duo declared.

The moment between the brothers was then ruined when Harry's stomach growled. Harry blushed bright red that would have made any Weasley proud and Duo to let out a loud laugh.

"Come on, you must be hungry. It's about dinner time. And you can meet the rest of the group!" Duo said as he stood up.

"Who are the 'rest of the group'...um…what should I call you?" Harry asked as he stood up too.

"Narf!"

Harry gasped as he realized he had completely forgotten about his two new pets. "Pinky! Brain!" Harry called out as he went through his cloths looking for them. The two white mice scampered out on to Harry shoulder. "You two are okay?"

"Narf!" Pinky squeaked acting like a normal mouse, Brain nodded and acted like a brooding mouse.

"So…who are you're little friends?" Duo asked eyeing the mice.

"Oh, this is Pinky and Brain. They're…very well trained mice," Harry explained. "Can they eat dinner with us? I'm sure they're hungry too."

"Well…" Duo started still eyeing the mice, but caved at the puppy eyes Harry gave him. "All right, if they're well trained."

"Great!" Harry grinned and followed his brother into the hallway.

"Oh and you can just call me Duo!" Duo answered.

"Psst, who is this boy Harry?" Brain whispered. "Can we trust him?"

"I think so…he's my brother, or says he is," Harry answered. "Now be quiet and pretend to be normal mice. I don't want them to know how special you guys are yet."

"Hey, are you talkin' to someone?" Duo called back looking at Harry.

"No, my stomach just growled again," Harry called back and hurried up to catch up to his brother.

"I think you'll like the guys," Duo began and went on to tell Harry about his friends as they walked to the kitchen. "And here we are! Hey guys!"

"There you are Maxwell."

"Aww, did ya miss me Wuffers!" Duo chirped at the Chinese looking teen in the room.

"Don't call me that!"

"Anyways, guys meet my baby brother Harry!" Duo introduced. Harry fidgeted as four pairs of eyes turned and forces on him.

"Er… hi," Harry waved.

"It's nice to finally meet you," the blond one greeted. For some reason Harry was reminded of a nice Malfoy.

"Yea, anyways, the blond one is Quatre!" Duo began to introduce. "The prissy Chinese man is Wufei." Said Chinese man growled. "You already meet Trowa, and this is Heero." Duo pointed to a messy brown haired boy. Harry almost thought he was looking at an oriental version of himself.

"It's nice to meet you," Harry greeted.

"Where did you get those mice?" Heero suddenly asked. Everyone looked at Heero before turning to look at the two mice.

"Uh…a pet store," Harry answered wondering where the blue-eyed version of himself was going.

"AH! It's you!" Brain suddenly yelled blowing his cover of just a well trained mouse. Everyone in the room turned and stared at the short white mouse sitting on Harry's shoulder.

Hope you enjoy! The next chapter should be out in a few days. Sorry for the cliffy but that's where the plot bunny finally ran off for good...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: And things start to unravel...

By Shadowed_Tigress

Disclaimer: We own nothing. So don't sue! :)

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **These are Round Robins being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

Duo through his hands up and yelled, "Wait a moment, hold the phone! Hee-chan you know some talking mice, and didn't tell me? And Harry, why are you not freaked out by the fact your mice can talk?"

"Um... well... to be honest, talking mice isn't that weird," Harry mumbled, pulling Pinky and Brain from his shoulder to cuddle with.

"Okay, we'll come back to that. Heero, how do you know talking mice?" Duo demanded, running his fingers through the top of his hair.

"Hn. Before J began genetically modifying humans, he started with rats. After many tries, he finally succeed, well partially. The mouse could understand English and think in short spurts, but had the IQ of a small child. It was easily distracted by shiny objects. After trying once more, he succeeded, but the mouse proved to smart for him. After J got permission to do gene modification on humans, he had the mice slated for disposal. Somehow or other the mice escaped later that night. The next day I was brought in and you know the rest," Heero explained, staring hard at the squirming mice in Harry's hand.

"So somehow, these mice that Harry "bought" at a pet store are super geniuses?" Quatre asked, staring speculatively at the innocuous mice.

"Well, like Mr. Heero said, one of them is. The other one...not so much," Harry stated shyly. As every eye in the room focused on him once more, he ducked his head and blushed.

"Narf, is it time to eat yet? I'd like pancakes!" Pinky piped up, drawing the attention of the older boys.

"Yes, breakfast sounds like a plan," Quatre agreed, heading out of the drawing room, signaling an end to the conversation. Any more questions would have to wait until after the meal.

The thin black dog skulked around the nice neighborhood of Privet drive. The scent of his boy was thick in the air, and he knew that this was where he was placed. Following the scent, he ended up at the edge of what had been a well-manicured lawn, but was starting to get a little shaggy. His boy's scent was strongest from there. Prowling around the edge of the house, he growled softly at the smell of old blood. Something had gone wrong in that house and he just knew it. From the fading scent, he could tell that his boy hadn't been in that house for a couple of weeks. So it was back to the drawing board. By Merlin, he would find his boy if it killed him. He was the only one able to protect him from the dangers that lurked in his school. He would find Harry... and Merlin help anyone who stood in his way.

GWPBHP

Albus stared in shock at the idiot in front of him. "I'm sorry, would you repeat that?" He asked after he came back to his senses.

"Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. We have no idea how, or even where he is. We have a meeting with the muggle prime minister this morning to discuss this," Fudge replied, twiddling with his hat nervously.

"Cornelius, I don't think that's a good idea. Let's wait a few days before getting a hold of the Muggles. We will probably be able to find him before he gets to far. So there's no need to worry them, right?" Dumbledore cautioned, blue eyes twinkling madly.

"Your right of course. We'll let the Muggles know in a few days, if WE haven't caught him by then," Fudge puffed up, before pulling his overcoat on.

"I'll be in touch."

As the fire swirled around Fudge, Dumbledore snarled in rage. Reaching over, he picked up his beloved Lemon candy dish and hurled it to the fireplace where it exploded. "By all that's holy, why can't everyone stay where they belong?" He snarled, pacing back in forth. "Sirius Black should be stuck in the bowels of Azkaban, not traipsing around London! And Harry bloody Potter should be back at his Aunt's House with the shite knocked out of him. When I find him, I swear he will rue the day he ran off!" Taking a deep breath, he focused on the glowing dot that had started flashing on his map. An evil grin crossed his face as he read the address. "Oh Harry... I've got you now!"

Hey, one chapter for Christmas! Everyone have a great one!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

by Saffy42

Disclaimer: No one writing this story own Gundam Wing, Harry Potter, or Pinky and the Brain. So no lawyers please. People may begin to notice the disappearances.

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **These are Round Robins being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

Harry sat down at a wide table covered in enough food to feed a small army. To his left was his brother and to the right was his blue eyed look alike that kept shooting suspicious looks at his mice. Feeling uncomfortable with everything, Harry tried to make himself smaller than usual.

Quatre smiled at Harry from a crossed the table. "So Harry, your aunt mentioned you attended a boarding school. How do you like it?"

Harry's eyes got wide and he paled a little fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. The rest of the pilots had their eyes on Harry waiting for his answer wanting to know more about the school Duo's brother had gotten into.

"It's okay. I have some great friend there and most the teachers are nice if a little strict. Over all it's one of the best places I've ever been to," Harry answered quietly. The near whispered answer was only heard by the boys do to their excellent hearing.

"Ooh, pancakes, narf," Pinky said as he settled on the table in front of Harry and considered where to start on the cake in front of him.

"Perhaps we should get a couple extra plates for you two," Quatre said with a polite nod at the mice before standing and disappearing into the kitchen. He came back a few moments later with two plates and set them next to Harry's before taking his seat again.

"Thank you," Brain said with a nod at Quatre. Quatre smiled despite his unease at having two talking mice sitting on the table having breakfast with them. "Of course."

Duo started serving food out to the others and piled a little of everything on Harry's plate before settling in his seat. Harry just sat quietly and stared wide eyed at t he amount of food on his plate. "Um.. Duo," Harry said quietly.

"Yes Raven," Duo hummed.

"I don't think I can eat all this."

Quatre smiled at Harry. "It's okay, Harry, just eat what you can and leave the rest." Harry smiled shyly at him before he settled down and ate his breakfast quietly.

The eight of them were eat rather quietly, occasionally broken by Pinky's childish humor or a quite comment from one of the boys, when an abrupt cracking noise filled the room right behind Harry.

Harry didn't know what happened one minute he was eating breakfast and being quietly amused by Pinky's antics the next he was being wrenched out of his chair and found himself held protectively in Quatre's arms while all the other pilots stood between them and the noise. Harry turned in time to see a flash of silver and heard several gunshots ring out before Trowa moved to block Harry's view.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Found! by Neph

Disclaimer: No one writing this story own Gundam Wing, Harry Potter, or Pinky and the Brain. So no lawyers please. People may begin to notice the disappearances.

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **These are Round Robins being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

"Quatre, what's going on?" Harry asked.

"There is an intruder Harry, but don't worry, we'll protect you," Quatre told him.

"Yeah Raven," He heard his older brother say, "We won't let them take you from us."

Harry whimpered as he heard footsteps approaching. "Trowa?"

"No Harry, it's time for you to go back to London." It was Dumbledore.

Somehow, Duo got a flash of de ja vu. His eyes narrowed. "YOU! You took Raven from me!" Duo slowly became Shinagami. "I won't let you take him from me again."

"Now, now," said Dumbledore. "Harry is safer in London." *Away from you.*

"I don't believe that," Heero spoke for the first time since the confrontation began. "We are the best equipped to protect him."

"Besides," said Duo, smirking. "I now have custody of my Raven and if you take him we will fill charges of kidnapping against you."

Dumbledore was confused. Daniel was supposed to never resurface. "I sent you away once Daniel and I will do it again."

Heero stepped in front of his lover. "Over our dead and cold bodies' old man." He told Dumbledore coldly.

Duo backed up to where he was in front of Quatre and Harry. He looked behind Dumbledore and saw a… was that a really large dog? It looked like it wanted to get in. "Hey Trowa," He whispered. "Shoot the door open, we can replace the lock later, even if it's doubtful that we'll stay here after this."

Trowa nodded. "Alright." He hefted his gun and shot the lock, twice. The door swung open and the huge dog bounded into the house.

Sirius grinned as he loped into the room holding Harry and… DANIEL? But, hadn't Daniel died too that night? He could hear Dumbledore talking, what was he doing here? If Daniel had been alive, then Harry should have stayed with his brother! Looks like that hadn't happened… If Albus too-many-names Dumbledore had separated his godsons than there would be hell to pay. Sirius vowed not to let the boys out of his sight again, unless they were at school or working but, and this would only happen when he revealed himself, they were to contact him when they reached school or work, when they left for school or work and when they were coming home.

Sirius watched the four other boys that were helping Daniel protect his brother. They must be his friends.

Duo looked sideways at Wufei. "05, call Une. Tell her that we need to move."

Wufei nodded, he was shocked that Duo was being so serious but there would be time to get an explanation later, when this nut case was gone and they were safe. "I'm on it 02." He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, careful to not take his gun off the crazy old man and dialed Lady Une's personal number, knowing that she would respond quickly to their call for help.

Lady Ann Une picked up the phone after the first ring. "Une speaking."

Hey everyone! Posting two chapters just for new years! They came out with in a day of each other...So all you late nighters enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

by Reader_girl0

Disclaimer: No one writing this story own Gundam Wing, Harry Potter, or Pinky and the Brain. So no lawyers please. People may begin to notice the disappearances.

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **These are Round Robins being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

Duo grinned as the large dog took up a defensive position between the pilots and their charge and the old man who was threatening to take _his _Raven away again. Wufei was on the phone, explaining their situation to Lady Une, though none of his attention was diverted from the situation.

"Return Harry now, Daniel. You were never supposed to live. Count yourself lucky I do not kill children."

"Shoulda killed me then, 'cause I'm not going to give you another chance. And as long as I live, Raven will stay far away from you."

"_Stupefy." _Duo dodged the light instinctively, but Harry, who had been standing right behind him, wasn't as fast. He fell to the ground, saved from meeting the floor by Trowa's quick reflexes.

"Harry!" Duo's eyes widened, a murderous glint shining from them. "You bastard." It was only because the dog attacked first that Duo's bullet missed Dumbledore's head. The man was now laying on the floor underneath the weight of one very angry, very large canine.

"Let's move." Wufei clicked his phone shut, as he moved towards the door, circling the furious wizard cautiously. "Lady Une's sending a car. We'll head to a secure location for now."

"Let me kill him." Duo was no longer the loving prankster, but the hardened, battle weary Shinigami, his eyes cold and insane. "He stole Raven from me! He'll do it again if we let him."

"You are not a murderer." Quatre's voice was quiet but strong, as he reasoned with his angry comrade. "Harry is not dead, none of us has been hurt. Do you want your brother to think you a cold-blooded murderer?"

"I am a killer. I am the God of Death." He spoke harshly, his gun still aimed at the man on the floor.

"You killed in war. Innocents may have died, but you remember their sacrifice. Harry understands why you did what you did then. This... This would be murder. You are _not _a murderer!"

The tension was thick, as the pilots watched Duo warily, frozen in place in fear of setting him off. The silence was broken as Duo released the trigger, lowering his gun, though he did not holster it. "Let's go."

Quickly, they slipped out the door to meet the car that was pulling up to the curb that very moment. Duo watched the house as his friends took their seats, only sliding into the front seat as the car began to move. The large dog came barreling out of the front door just as Duo slammed his door shut. Trowa looked to Quatre, a question in his emerald eyes as he glanced to the dog who was running towards them and back. When Quatre nodded with a smile, Trowa gestured for Heero to open the door.

The dog launched itself into the moving car, panting heavily as it grinned. He was with his godsons, and he could only hope they'd hear him out before they shot him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter: 15

by Lady of Random People

Disclaimer: No one writing this story own Gundam Wing, Harry Potter, or Pinky and the Brain. So no lawyers please. People may begin to notice the disappearances.

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **These are Round Robins being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

"Is Raven alright?" Duo asked as soon as they were on the main road.

"Yes, he just unconscious," Quatre answered brushing black bangs from Harry's forehead.

"02, what info do you have on that man?" Heero asked pulling out his laptop.

"Not much. The moment I got a good look at him a memory surfaced," Duo answered glaring at the scenery passing by. "I just know he was the one who made me forget everything in the first place and was more than likely the one that left me on L2 or sent me to L2 as it seems to be."

"Harry seemed to know him," Quatre spoke up. "Perhaps he can tell us more when he wakes up. Though what about the dog?"

Everyone but the driver turned and looked at the dog that was wagging his tail in happiness as Trowa scratched the dog's ears.

"He seems familiar too. Like I know him but forgot," Duo shrugged helplessly.

"Maybe he was your family's pet? He went after that old man and protected the both of you," Quatre suggested.

"After all these years?" Wufei questioned, eyeing the dog. "The dog would have to be over 12 years of age. And would an animal really continue to search after its owner's children for so long?"

"Then what would you say as an explanation for what the dog did?" Quatre countered with a frown. Wufei turned away from everyone and joined Duo in glaring out the window.

"Has anyone seen the kind of technology that man used?" Heero asked the rest of them.

"No," Duo answered frowning in thought. "Maybe my parents were involved in some sort of new technology development or something."

"But we didn't find anything in the records to support that," Quatre frowned.

"Magic, narf!"

Everyone turned and looked at the white mouse sitting on Quatre's shoulder.

"Magic's not real," Heero immediately told the mouse.

"No, Pinky is correct it was magic," Brain announced.

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" Duo asked eyeing the mouse.

"I am the smart one as you so put it," Brain snapped. "And as I said Pinky was correct. That old man who attacked us is a wizard just like Harry."

"Wait a minute. You expect me to believe that? To believe magic is real and Raven's apart of it. No way, the old man just had some new techno or something," Duo said in disbelief.

"Magic is real."

Everyone slowly turned their heads towards Trowa and blinked. Did that really just came from one of their own?

"Explain 03," Heero instated.

"I've encounter some of these wizards during my time as a mercenary. They have their own culture, hidden from the general public and use magic through a wand which that man had," Trowa informed them.

Heero continued to stare at the uni-banged pilot. Wufei seemed to be in complete shock that Trowa just said magic was real. Duo was in deep thought, as well as Quatre. Harry shifted and groaned softly, mumbling, "What hit me…?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter: 16

by Shadow_Tigress23

Disclaimer: No one writing this story own Gundam Wing, Harry Potter, or Pinky and the Brain. So no lawyers please. People may begin to notice the disappearances.

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **These are Round Robins being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

_Harry shifted and groaned softly, mumbling, "What hit me…?"_

Duo spun around, long braid whipping to the side, to look his brother in the face. "Raven! Thank the Gods your all right! I don't... I don't know what I would have done if you weren't."

"Other than feeling like I went three rounds with a bludger, I'm fine," Harry groused, sitting up fully and looking around, before his eyes flew wide and his hand slapped over his mouth.

'Oh crud,'

"And what, pray tell, is a bludger?" Duo asked, purple eyes wide with mirth.

"Just a hard rubber ball that we use in one of the sports we play at my school," Harry replied nonchalantly, hoping Duo would let it drop.

After a few moments of staring at Harry, Duo raised a brow before smirking.

"Hey Trowa, what was that you said about magic?"

"Duo, magic is real. As I stated earlier, I have had the privilege of working with Wizards before," Trowa stated with a sigh, deliberately not looking at the younger teen crouching in the backseat.

"But...but the statute of secrecy! I was gonna tell you guys about magic… but I didn't want my wand snapped! I was gonna get a hold of Professor McGonagall and ask her if it was all right to tell you!" Harry cried, feeling shivers shake his body at the thought of losing both his wand and his brother.

"Shh little one, I already know about wizards and magic. And since my commander stated that I could tell my partners if the need ever arose, you won't get in trouble for spilling the beans," Trowa soothed gently, running a calming hand over the too small back of his best friends' baby brother.

"Are we almost there?" Wufie asked Heero in an undertone, knowing that the upcoming conversation should be held in the privacy of their safe house, not in the car.

"Yes, we'll reach the house in 0.2 minutes," Heero muttered back, clenching his hands on the steering wheel.

"Okay, no more questions until we get there," Duo stated, staring at the scene of his younger brother cuddled between the tall clown and the short businessman.

As the conversation died, the hum of the motor starts dragging Harry back to sleep.

"Harry? Why was the wizardman trying to take you away from Duo? Didn't he want you to be with your brother?" Pinky asked, looking up from where he was studying Harry's fingers.

Harry lowered his voice, "I dunno Pinky, I reckon not. Dumbledore seems to think of me as his weapon… and maybe that's all I am, but from the way he was carrying on I don't think he likes the fact that I've found Duo. Maybe he knew that Duo wouldn't let him use me so he had to separate us, I dunno. Nothing makes any sense anymore. I thought I could trust him, but I reckon I can't. I don't think I can trust anyone anymore," Harry mumbled, head drooping.

"Harry…" Duo began but a sharp look from Heero had his mouth snapping closed.

"We're here," Heero murmured, pulling into the driveway of the newest safe house.

As the pilots climbed out, Harry waited in the car as they did a quick check through the house. After waiting a few moments, Quatre came outside and opened the door for Harry. "It's safe."

Harry nodded and followed the small blonde into the house, a large black dog kept pace beside him as they entered the modest home.

After the pilots stowed away their gear, they convened in the kitchen where Harry was sitting down with a cup of Chamomile tea.

Duo snorted softly and went to work on the coffeepot. It was going to be a long time before sleep would come and he wanted to make sure he was awake enough to understand what was going on.

As the pilots gathered around the table, Duo turned and looked at his baby brother.

"So I have a question. Why are you a wizard and not me? I mean both our parents had magic right? So where's mine?"

"I dunno. Hagrid, the man who picked me up at the Dursleys and told me about the Wizarding world, told me, 'A son of Lily and James Potter without magic preposterous!' when I was convinced they had the wrong boy, that I was Harry…just Harry," he replied fluffing his bangs self-consciously.

"Space, Narf! That's why," Pinky piped up, looking around the big kitchen in awe.

"Space? But that doesn't make any sense," Quatre objected, "While I may not have magic, I do have my space heart. If space affected magic then I wouldn't have it,"

"As much as it pains me to say this yet again, Pinky is right. Man made the colonies in space; therefore there is no ambient magic on them. A young wizard or witch must have contact with the ambient magic in their early years, other wise they become non-magical. When Dumbledore sent you into space, he stripped you of your magic and made you a Squib. A non-magical person born into a magical line," Brain explained, curling his fingers together as he lectured the pilots.

"I see, so that's what happened to Duo's magic," A cool voice stated from the doorway. The five pilots whipped around, moving to put the table between them and the intruder.

"Lady Une, how nice of you to join us," Quatre smiled, hand dropping from his gun holster as he moved to the stove to make a cup of tea for the Commander.

"You mean to tell me, you knew I was supposed to have magic?" Duo asked, betrayal sharp in his eyes.

"Only after we ran the DNA test. Once we found out you were a Potter, Sally and I started looking for clues to where your magic could have gone," Une soothed, knowing that Duo was at his most volatile when feeling betrayed.

"So let me get this straight, Bumblebore kidnapped me, and to make matters worse, he stole my magic from me as surely as if he drained it away himself? Right?" Duo asked, ticking points off on his fingers.

"It looks that way," Lady Une agreed, flinching slightly at the homicidal look in Duo's eyes.

"I see. Before I was just going to maim him because he tried to keep me away from Raven, but now? Now he's going to die for his every sin. No one steals from me; no one takes anything that belongs to me. His name has been written in my Deathnote, and he will die," Duo swore, clenching his fists in rage.

Harry, heedless of the rage simmering in Duo, moved forward shyly, before reaching out and wrapping Duo in a hug.

"Duo, no one has ever wanted me before, just me. I know I'm not the great Harry Potter but They can't seem to look past my scar. Aunt Petunia hated me, I'm not sure why Professor Dumbledore left me with her, but she hates everything about me. I'll understand if you decide you don't want me anymore, after you get to know me, but I'll always appreciate the fact that you wanted me, at least at first," Harry mumbled, keeping his arms wrapped tight around Duo's waist.

"You're mine Raven. Mine to protect, and mine to love. I'll never let you go, unless it's what you want. But you'll always be my baby brother, and no dumb bumblebee is going to keep us apart," Duo whispered, gathering his Raven close.

Without a backward glance, he pulls the still shaken teen out of the room and up the stairs. The other pilots exchange looks. An awkward silence falls in the room.

"So Lady Une, what brings you here?" Trowa asked, clearing his throat to drag her attention back to the remaining teens.

"I wanted to make sure you all made it all right, and to get some answers about Duo's magic," Une replied, before collapsing into a seat.

"And now that you have your answers?" Heero demanded, glaring hotly at his commanding officer.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to have all of you taken off the roster, Harry will need a place where he can grow up and get to know all of you better. If you have missions, you won't be able to keep him safe. So for now, I need you all to pick a place where you're going to hide. Some where the Wizards won't be able to find you,"

"How long do we have to choose?" Quatre asked, sipping delicately at his tea.

"I'll need an answer in three days, after that I'm afraid I'll just have to assign you somewhere," Une sighed, before placing her cup on the table and standing. "Keep me notified of anything that might seem important,"

Turning she started for the door before stopping in shock. Staring down at the black dog, a slow smile swept its way across her face,

"Why Sirius Black, what are you doing here?"

TBC

Edit: removed swearing to keep rating down. 9/10


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter: 17

Beware of Gundams and Overlyfriendly Mice

Chapter 16 by Saffy42

Disclaimer: No one writing this story own Gundam Wing, Harry Potter, or Pinky and the Brain. So no lawyers please. People may begin to notice the disappearances.

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **These are Round Robins being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

A/N: Just so people know this is a first person view of what's going on through Sirius's eyes. I thought this might be done better if read that way.

Sirius POV

'No, no, no, it can't be her,' I wailed mentally. 'Midde Une from the French school, I can't believe my luck. For Merlin's sake I just got out of Azkaban. Wait, maybe I can pull off the "I'm a-cute-innocent-dog–with-no-understanding-of-human-speech-what-so-ever"look…'

"Don't give me that look Black. I'd know you anywhere," she huffed

'Dang, guess it won't. Maybe I can just stay a dog and people will think she's insane.'

"Sirius Orion Black take your human form or I'll call Remus," Une ordered.

'… or I could just change back and take my chances with her.'

I close my eyes and concentrate on my human self for a moment then, ever so slowly, I begin to feel the shift. It's almost like having your entire body melt then reform. It doesn't hurt; it's more like leaving you feeling like jelly for a moment. Transforming takes a while to get used to but it's worth it.

Finally I'm back in my human form and I can tell no one is thrilled. But then who would be? These people just had a supposed mass murderer appear in their kitchen.

'This is so gonna be fun.'

"I don't suppose you'd believe me if I said I was innocent would you?" Yes, I know, stupid question right? Well what the hell else can I say? 'Hey, it was all Dumbeldork's fault. He set Lily and James up to be murdered and just sat by and played me like a cheap violin? Hum, wait a minute…that might actually be a good idea.'

"No Sirius, we won't," Une snaps at me, "you killed thirteen innocent people."

"Hey," I growled back, "there are three things wrong with what you just said. First only twelve were innocent as only twelve died, second I didn't kill them Peter did, the bloody rat, and third Dumbledore played me and set Lily and James up because he wanted Harry on his own. I did try to kill Peter but that didn't work out very well. Hell, I was told only Harry had survived or I would have gotten both him and Daniel hidden away from the old coot."

I'm breathing hard and their glaring, this does not look good.

"Sirius Orion Black, you are a liar," Une yelled.

'Well I may be a liar but I at least have an argument.' "Une do the world a favor and use your head for a moment will ya? First I may not have liked my family but I wanted to put them in Azkaban not kill them. I may not have gotten along with my brother but there is no way I could have killed him, because as unfortunate as it is, I loved the slimy git. Next James was dearer to me then my brother, if I couldn't kill my brother how could I kill James? Peter was the secret keeper, he told Voldemort where James and his family were hiding and when I realized it I went after him to try and avenge them."

"Wow, okay hold up there," Daniel interjected, "firstly my name's Duo, if you're going to talk about me. Secondly what's a secret keeper?"

"A secret keeper is the only person who knows where another is hidden when they use the fiddlus charm, outside of the caster of course, which I might add Dumbledore was the caster in this case," I respond.

"Quat what do you think?" Dan.. I mean Duo asked his blond friend.

"Everything he says is true, or at least he believes it is. Commander, I don't think he killed the people you think he killed," The blond one said with a look of concentration on his face.

'Hmm this Quat really is an empath. Well if he ever gets pulled into our world at least he won't be in serious danger. Empaths are nearly royalty after all, or they were a dozen years nor so ago.'

"You're certain Quatre?" Une asked

'Wait… what? He may be an empath but still give a guy a little slack…seriously I may have been a prankster I was never a heartless killer.'


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 by Neph

Disclaimer: No one writing this story own Gundam Wing, Harry Potter, or Pinky and the Brain. So no lawyers please. People may begin to notice the disappearances.

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **These are Round Robins being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

Une looked at them. "You are completely sure?"

"Yes," Quatre frowned. "My Space Heart never lies."

Une sighed. "Where did you come from?"

"Our safe house, Commander." Trowa replied. "Black got between us and the old man."

Sirius sighed. * At least one of them is helping my case… *

Duo smiled. "I want to know how HE found my Raven." He looked at Sirius. "What are you to us?"

Sirius blink Daniel wanted to know? Sure. He smiled softly. "I am Sirius Black as Lady Une said. I am your Godfather. That's what James and Lily wanted. You should have gone to me when they died, not separated like what happened. If Dumbledore had not let me go to Azkaban without a trial then you would not have lost your magic Duo. And you would never have lost your memory."

Harry hugged Duo from behind. "I'm not sure I want to go back to Hogwarts Duo… I don't want Dumbledore to come here to get me again…"

Duo turned. "He will never take you away again. Do you still want to learn magic at all?"

"I-I'm not sure Duo…"

Sirius frowned. "If you don't want to go to school, we can always get you tutors. And you can all live with me if I get my name cleared, since the four of you seem so close to Duo, and Harry."

Heero strode across the room and put an arm around Duo. "We are safe at the moment Duo."

"Hee-chan…" Duo leaned into his lover slightly as he held his brother. "I don't care what it takes; we have to keep the old man away. If he sent me into space, then what else is he capable of?"

Heero nodded. "04, can you and 03 take Harry for a bit?"

"Sure." Quatre responded, pulling Harry away gently. "None of us are going to leave you Harry."

Trowa nodded. "Duo is like our brother, he is one of use, that means we'd go to the ends of the sphere to find him if he was taken from us. We will do that for you now as well."

Harry looked from one to the other hopefully. "Really?"

Quatre nodded, pulling Harry into a hug.

"You should not worry so much." Wufei pushed himself away from the wall and walked between Duo and his brother. "You are with the best of the best. We don't fail."

"Thank you Wufei…" Harry smiled, leaning against Quatre, "I'm glad that I don't have to go back…"

Sirius reentered the conversation. "Back where Harry?"

Harry stiffened causing Trowa and Quatre to rub circles on his back. "Back to the Dursleys…"

"He sent you where?" Sirius had to restrain himself; there would be no way to get his name cleared if he went after the Dursleys. "You were never supposed to go there Harry, you were supposed to stay with Duo and live with me, or one of several other on a list in your parent's will. It was specifically stated that you weren't to be separated or sent to your magic-hating Aunt!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 by readergirl_0

Disclaimer: No one writing this story own Gundam Wing, Harry Potter, or Pinky and the Brain. So no lawyers please. People may begin to notice the disappearances.

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **These are Round Robins being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

Duo hissed, clenching his hands into fists as he tried to control his anger. "So this Dumbledore not only stole my magic and my memories, but he sent Harry to those... those bastards _knowing_ that they would hate him just because he has magic? Why?" His voice went from angry to pleading, "What could possibly be worth leaving a kid to grow up hated and alone? Why was it so important that I not be with him?"

"Power." Sirius's quiet words brought all eyes to him, as he looked to Harry with a frightened grief. "When You-Know-Who attacked your family, he killed Lily and James, but he couldn't kill you, Harry. No doubt Dumbledore wants the power of a boy with enough magic to destroy one of the most powerful wizards of our time before he could walk. He wants you to be _his. _A weapon that answers to no one but him."

"A- a weapon?" Harry was in shock, his energy draining at this new discovery. Sagging into the comfort of warm arms, it was all he could do to keep his breathing even. Tear-filled eyes looked to Sirius, begging for him to take it back. A gentle shake of the head was his answer, and he broke down, curling in to himself.

Duo ran to Harry's side, pulling Harry into a warm embrace. As much as he knew that his friends wouldn't mind comforting Harry, he needed to do this himself. Ignoring the tears that were, no doubt, staining his shirt, he rocked the grief-stricken boy quietly.

"What good is a weapon that can't fight? If Dumbledore just sees Harry as a weapon, why didn't he give him to someone to train? Was he just going to throw him into battle with no warning, no preparation?" Wufei's outraged voice filled the air. "Even the strongest fighter in the world would fall to lesser beings if they had better training."

"Who knows how Dumbledore's mind works," Sirius spoke up bitterly. "Maybe he thinks that Harry would break loose if given adequate training, maybe he just thinks that anyone with that much power should know how to use it instinctively... I doubt anyone could know how that man thinks."

It was Lady Une who broke the awkward silence that followed the animagus's words, "As much as I wish I could take your word for it, you, Sirius Black, are still an escaped convict and-"

"Not a convict," The ragged man grinned maniacally, "I never got a trial, so I wasn't 'convicted' of anything."

"Be that as it may, but I cannot rightfully let you run free."

"I'm not leaving my godsons." Sirius looked to the two brothers, before looking back at the woman, his eyes shining with determination, "I left them once, and they were torn apart. I will never forgive myself for that. And I will never allow it to happen again."

Looking to the pilots for backup, the lady was surprised to find none. Heero and Wufei seemed to be studying the man, even as Quatre whispered into Trowa's ear. Duo was still wrapped tightly around his brother, but something in his eyes told her that she would get nothing from him.

Trowa nodded his head in response to whatever the smaller blond had told him, and Quatre smiled, turning to face the woman, "We will take responsiblity. As Preventors, we are well within the law to have the suspect in our custody. If he is lying, which I do not believe he is, the five of us are fully capable of detaining a single man, regardless of his 'magic'."

"But-"

"He did help us escape, Lady Une." Quatre had slipped into his cold politician's voice, his gentle smile hardening into a grim line. "Or is it that you doubt our skills?"

"Wha- no!" The woman glared at Quatre, "Fine. So long as at least three of you are with him at all times."

The cold demeanor slipped away as quickly as it had come, leaving Quatre smiling innocently, "Of course."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 by myself

Disclaimer: No one writing this story own Gundam Wing, Harry Potter, or Pinky and the Brain. So no lawyers please. People may begin to notice the disappearances.

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **These are Round Robins being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

Lady Une left after a few more words about Sirius and a promise to stay in contact and think about where they would end up going. But before anyone could bring up something new…

"Big white birdie!" Pinky sudden called out as he jumped around.

"Hedwig!" Harry gasped in surprise as the owl hovered in front of a window waiting for someone to let her in. Everyone else in the room, minus Sirius, had a gun pointed at the snow owl.

"Raven…you know that bird?" Duo asked eyeing the bird to see if there were any traps.

"She's my owl," Harry explained as he scrabbled over to the window only to be stopped by Trowa. "Wha-"

"Heero'll get the window," Duo explained as Wufei asked, "You have a pet owl and mice?"

"Hedwig promised not to eat them," Harry answered as Heero opened the window.

Hedwig hooted her thanks at her master's look alike, though she sounded annoyed, and gracefully flew over to Harry's shoulder. "Hey, girl."

"Can I ride on the big pretty birdie now Brain?" Pinky asked.

"No!" both Harry and Brain exclaimed at Pinky who pouted for all of two seconds before finding something else that caught his attention.

"Is that a letter on her leg?" Quatre suddenly asked pointing towards Hedwig.

"Oh, did you go visit Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked the owl as he started to detach the letter from Hedwig's foot.

"Wait, you don't know if it's a trap or something," Duo blurted out as he grabbed Harry's arm and pulled it away from the bird.

"Hedwig would never bring me something that would hurt me," Harry countered with a frown and half heartily tried to pull his arm from Duo's grasp.

"Harry has a point," Sirius added, throwing his two cents in. "Message owls are very intelligent and know when a letter may cause harm to their owners. They won't bring their owners such letters especially if there's a strong bond between owl and owner."

Everyone turned and looked at Hedwig who hooted, ruffled her feathers, and then processed to comb Harry's hair just to show them how much she liked her owner.

"Still," Duo replied as Heero took the letter, managing to avoid Hedwig's pecks, "better safe than sorry."

Heero scanned the letter without opening it then glanced up at Sirius. "Are there…spells that can be put on a letter to harm a person?"

"Yea, but without a wand I can't scan the letter for any of them. But if there were Hedwig should have picked up on them and refused to take the letter," Sirius answered. With one last look at the letter, Heero handed it over to Harry. Harry took and opened it. He began to read the letter without realizing that Duo was reading it as well over his shoulder.

"Wait a minute, you blew up our aunt?" Duo questioned wide eye as he stared at Harry.

"You blew up Petunia?" Sirius asked looking at the brothers in disbelief.

"It wasn't Aunt Petunia. It was Uncle Vernon's sister, Aunt Marge," Harry corrected as a blush made itself known across Harry's face.

"Didn't Mrs. Dursley say that Harry ran away after this Marge person insulted his parents?" Trowa asked Heero.

"That is correct," Heero agreed.

"So you blew up this person after she insulted your parents?" Quatre asked looking at Harry.

"I didn't mean too!" Harry blurted out face so red it could rival's a Weasley's hair color.

"How could you not mean to blow someone up?" Wufei asked.

"I was just so mad at her for calling Mum and Dad drunks and such that my magic reacted and she started swelling up like a balloon and floating up to the ceiling," Harry explained in a rush not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Wait, swelled up like a balloon? As in not going boom?" Duo questioned with hand movements.

"Um, yea," Harry meekly replied, peeking through his bangs with a puzzled look.

"Tell me I'm not the only one who thought it was the other blew up," Duo asked the room in general.

Everyone in the room agreed with Duo.

"Who's the letter from anyways?" Sirius asked curious to know more about his godsons.

"My friend Ron," Harry answered as he finished reading the letter. "He wants me to come hang out at his house for the rest of the summer and thinks it's cool that I got away with blowing up my aunt. Says his mum would kill him then bring him back to live and ground him for the rest of eternity if he did something like that."

"You can't go to your friend's house for the rest of summer. That would be the first place the old man would look for you," Wufei informed Harry.

"I know," Harry nearly snapped back. "I'm just going to have to sent him a letter saying I can't and that I'm not going back to Hogwarts this year; or probably ever. At least not with…"

"We know Raven. And we won't let you go back," Duo comforted his brother giving him a hug.

"Hermione's probably not going to be too happy," Harry muttered. "Maybe if I tell her that I'm probably going to get tutors…"

"Hermione?" Quatre asked hoping to get Harry away from depressing thoughts.

"She's my other friend. She's currently vacationing in France for the summer. Ron and his family are visiting Ron's eldest brother in Egypt."

"Visiting Egypt…" Sirius muttered as if he was trying to remember something to do with Egypt.

"Ah! I completely forgot!" Harry suddenly exclaimed. Everyone turned a questioning look towards him. "All my stuff is still at the Leaky Cauldron."

"We can just replace everything," Quatre offered but Harry started shaking his head before the blond even finished.

"Some of the things in my trunk are irreplaceable."

"So you're saying we're going to have to go to this Leaky cauldron and get your things?" Duo asked.

"We can't let Harry go," Wufei butted in. "That old man might be waiting for him there."

"We should get his things A.S.A.P before the old man thinks to get it for himself," Trowa added.

"Heero should go," Quatre finally said. "He looks the most like Harry if he wears green contacts and we pencil in the lightning bolt scar no one should think twice about it not being Harry; at least not at first glance."

"That should work, are you up for it Hee-chan?" Duo asked turning to face his lover.

"Mission accepted."

I'm sorry for the long wait! But in exchange you get five chapters! So I hope you all enjoyed them!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **These are Round Robins being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

Trowa blinked before shaking his head. "That's how he always is Harry, but, I do think that sugar would make him worse yes."

Harry shrugged then ran down the hall to bond with Duo more.

Trowa's and Quatre's eyes met. If Duo rubbed off on Harry they'd have their hands full. Not that they or the other pilots would really mind but the fact that something had been stolen from one of their own without anyone being the wiser set them all on edge. Quatre hoped that there was a way for Duo to have his magic restored.

If not, well, Dumbledore would pay. Nobody stole from the Gundam pilots and got away with it, ever. Lady Une knew about magic, maybe she could help. Duo could still have his magic, but be unable to reach it, right? If not then…

Trowa shook his head, knowing what Quatre was thinking and couldn't agree more. But they needed a way to test whatever Quatre's theory was first. Then they could make all the plans they wanted to get back at the meddling old man.

2121212121

Harry opened the door to his room slowly. His own room, the concept wasn't really foreign anymore, having had the smallest bedroom at Number Four as his own since before first year, but this was different! He'd actually be able to change the room to look like what he wanted it to look like instead of being forbidden to touch anything. The best thing yet was that he didn't need a hiding place for his magical supplies. "Duo?"

Duo grinned. "Tell me where you want her perch Raven."

"Ok." Harry replied." By the window, next to the desk please?"

Duo nodded. "Sure. On the left or right?"

"On the right please." This room was much bigger than the one at the Dursley's. The window had nice medium blue curtains, in front of it was a nice desk, even if it wasn't new it was still better than the one at Durzkaban. The chair was nice and solid, a beautiful cherry color, all the furniture was cherry, and the bed was a large double bed mad up with the same medium blue color sheets as the curtains. This room was better than his ex-dorm room too! Red and gold were nice and all but it was an extremely bright, maybe even blinking combination. Harry decided that blue was going to be his new favorite color.

"There." Duo placed the stand carefully. "How's that Harry?"

"That's perfect Duo, thank you." Harry gave his brother a hug. "I should write to my friends now."

"Ok, I'll let you get on that then." Duo sat on the bed; he wanted and liked spending time with his baby brother no matter what. Damn That old man!

2121212121

"Quatre, don't start making any plans just yet, we need to see if Duo still has his magic and just can't use it or…" Trowa let his sentence fade, not wanting to think about it.

"I know Trowa, this is going to be hard." Quatre looked at his lover as he sat down next to him on the couch. "I wish Duo hadn't lost his magic, but then he wouldn't be our friend and…"

2121212121

Ok, done! Now it's Reader's turn!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: No one writing this story owns Gundam Wing, Harry Potter, or Pinky and the Brain. So no lawyers please. People may begin to notice the disappearances.

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **These are Round Robins being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

Brain sat on the nightstand on the other side of the bed from the bird – what was with Pinky and wanting to ride that mouse eater anyways? – pondering about his and Pinky's new situation. Harry was an interesting master. Nothing like that crazy Doctor J or that absent-minded scientist from Acme and they didn't really have a master from the pet store. Ever since Harry had bought them they had discovered that Harry had a long lost brother, friend of said lost brother was the human J had experimented on, a trusted mentor wasn't to be so trusted, a godfather that everyone thought was a mass murderer, and Brain wasn't sure if Harry had figured it out or not but his brother and friends were well connected if the fact that they seemed to have Lady Une on speed dial. Add in the fact that Heero was here, Brain was beginning to think that the boys they had met were the famed Gundam pilots. He was finding it hard to believe that it had just been yesterday morning when he and Pinky had been bought by Harry.

Brain hoped that not every day was going to be like this with Harry. He liked the young boy but if the last 24 hours was an example of just how life was going to be like everyday then Brain was just going to have to leave. It was more exhausting than dealing with Pinky on sugar high.

Still, the boy had made him question his quest for world domination. Brain had to admit that the only reason he was going for this was so that he could say he took over the world. However, all his plans always fall apart. And he knew the factor that caused them. It was Pinky. And though he would never admit it to anyone, Brain was somewhat glad for that. If he was honest he had no clue what to do once he had taken over the world. But even though that was true he simply could not give up his goal. He had nothing else to do. At least nothing else until Harry came along.

He had discovered magic and in it he had found a new purpose. Already the wheels were turning in how he could combine science and magic together. And that was before meeting Duo and all the events happening afterwards. Now he had even more things to ponder and more goals he could work towards. Duo was one of them. He was wondering if it would be possible to have Duo regain his magic. And then there was that old man, Dumbledore. Brain knew the man had severely hurt Harry with his betrayal so one of his new goals were to get back at the man. He just needed to figure out how…

"Dinner's ready," Quatre called from the doorway. Brain looked surprised that so much time had passed but shrugged it off and looked around to locate Pinky.

"Great! I'm hungry, we missed lunch now that I think about it," Duo responded as he seemed to bounce of the bed and then proceed to hop in place making his braid dance along his back. "You done writing those letters?"

"I can finish them after dinner," Harry answered standing up from the desk. "Pinky, Brain, you coming?"

"Narf! Food! This room is awesome, Harry!" Pinky declared as he scampered up to Harry from the floor. Brain wondered what Pinky had been up too.

"Food would be welcome," Brain answered as he climbed up Harry's offered hand to his shoulder and settled there.

"Great," Harry grinned then turned to Hedwig, "You want to come or did you eat on the way here?"

Brain watched the bird lift her head just enough to give their master a one eye glare before settling down to sleep.

"Kay, guess it's just us," Harry informed the other two as they left the bedroom.

"I've been wondering," Quatre started looking at Brain and Pinky, "is it alright for you two to eat human food?"

"It's fine, though seeds are favorable," Brain answered.

"Sunflower seeds are the best!" Pinky announced and proceeded to sing a song about just how great sunflower seed were.

"Then we'll just have to pick some up along with everything else tomorrow," Quatre smiled as they entered the kitchen.

"Holy crap! You really do look like Raven!" Dou shouted pointed at someone at the table. Brain turned to look and had to blink twice before realizing that it was Heero sitting at the table not some clone of Harry. He had dyed his hair so that it was closer to Harry's color, had put in green contacts that weren't quite the same shade as Harry's but close enough no one would notice, and had pencil in the lighting scar on his forehead. The only thing missing was the glasses.

"Wow…it's almost like looking in a mirror," Harry blinked as he studied his look alike.

"I'll be leaving after dinner to retrieve your things," Heero answered as Duo and Harry sat down. Quatre went to help Trowa finish bring the food to the table.

"Kay, thank you," Harry nodded then looked around the table, "Where's Sirius and Wufei?"

"They'll be down shortly; Sirius was just finishing up his shower. They said to go ahead without them," Quatre answered.

Everyone dug in and Brain was pleased that Quatre had remembered a plate for Pinky and him. Soon Wufei and Sirius came down and everyone was surprise by how different the man looked clean shaven and hair cut to about his ears as well as all the dirt washed off and new clothes.

"You must have been quiet the catch back in the day," Duo grinned as the two males sat down and served themselves.

"What do you mean back in the day? I'm still a good catch," Sirius responded with a huff. Everyone laughed and dinner continued on with good hearted bickering and stories. And of course, Wufei yelling at Duo at least once for something. Soon dinner ended and Heero was preparing to leave.

"Is there anything I should know before leaving?" Heero questioned Harry as he adjusted a pair of fames that were similar to Harry's looking annoyed at them.

"The innkeeper, Tom, was asked to look after me. He's probably noticed I'm gone by now. Though by the time you get there he should be in bed so it should be easy to just go up the stairs to the room. Ah that reminds me," Harry answered rummaging through his pockets. "This is the key to my room. Everything should be more or less in the trunk. Ah, wait we might have a problem."

"What," Heero snapped annoyed that this problem was just now coming up.

"I just remember…only those with magic can see the inn," Harry answered with a frown.

"That is a problem…" Quatre muttered looking at the others. "Trowa was the one to go with you correct?"

"Yes," Heero answered the blond wondering what he was getting at.

"Take Wufei and Sirius as well. That way Sirius will be able to help you get into the inn and Wufei would be the third person Lady Une asked to always be him," Quatre answered.

"I would like to go with as well," Brain announced from the table.

"Oh I want to come too! Can I come Brain? Can I? Can I?" Pinky asked jumping up and down.

"No Pinky, you need to stay here with Harry," Brain answered the taller mouse.

"Awwww," Pinky whined.

"You can help me with my letters Pinky," Harry offered those distracting Pinky from Brain leaving without him.

"Is that fun?" Pinky asked as Harry picked the mouse up and settle him on his shoulder.

"Yep, loads of fun," Harry answered before turning to Heero. "I don't know if this is useful or not. Probably not because you have to carry the trunk…but I have an invisibility cloak in my trunk you may want to use to avoid being seen leaving."

"I'll remember," Heero nodded then turn to the others, "Alright let's move out!"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **These are Round Robins being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

Harry blinked, momentarily wondering why Heero kept acting military. Shrugging he stood up, making sure to scoop up Pinky and Brain, before following his brother and friends out into the hall and up to the front door. He kept Pinky and Brain in his palm as he looked around at the other people in the room. "um... Sirius?" he asked quietly "What exactly do you call yourself as... um… The black dog?"

Sirius who had up until this point had been quietly studying his god sons more smiled gently, "Your father always called me Padfoot." He said with a slight smile. "Your mother on the other hand called me Snuffles." He shrugged lightly. "Either or works, I'll answer to both."

Wufie nodded "lets us use Padfoot for now. It's an odd name but I think we'd draw more attention as Snuffles." He gave Sirius a mild look before continue "You are more or less a giant fluff-ball as it is. Are you part sheep dog by any chance?" He then frowned, "Oh I've been around you way to long Maxwell." He muttered in annoyance.

Duo simply snickered in response and shook his head. "and it only took five years of knowing me." He gloated.

Sirius simply sigh having been on the receiving end of that comment before. Shrugging, he took a deep breath and then allowed himself to melt into Padfoot. After he was turned, Harry walked up to him and set Brain gently his head. "There, this way I don't have to worry about you accidently being squished." Harry said quietly to Brain who smiled at the boy's genuine care for him.

"Alright, we'll be back in a few hours." Heero stated "Duo, Quatre, Trowa you three remember what to do in case of unforeseen emergencies?"

Duo sigh and responded "Do you mean plan thirty four R or fifteen B?"

"Aren't those the same plans only switching the use of a soup spoon for that of a table spoon?" Quatre asked brows furrowed in confusion. "I know they're both heated spoons."

Heero shrugged "Preferably fifteen B with the table spoon. We'll see you soon." With that he nodded once and left the house with a somewhat concerned shaggy black dog, a disturbed small white lab mouse settled on its head, and a bored looking Wufie in his wake.

_What have I gotten myself into? _Brain thought mildly as they headed down the road.

Inside the house

"Duo?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Yeah Raven?" he asked turning his attention from Heero's' gait. "What's up?" Duo frowned in concern when he noted Harry's rather uncomfortable stance and the slight shift from his right foot to his left.

"Duo," Harry said again looking at all three men, absent mindedly pulling Pinky closer to his chest. "Heated spoons?" he asked quietly. Though as soft as his voice was there was still no denying the slight notes of fear in his voice.

Okay neph, your turn.


	24. Chapter 24

BOGAOFM Chapter 24

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **These are Round Robins being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

Duo sighed, looking at Quatre. "I can't really explain Raven."

Harry nodded, still fearful.

Quatre smiled. "If it helps, the spoon would be in our attacker."

Harry blushed bright red. "I'm going to go finish me letters now!" He raced up the stairs and back to his room.

Duo shook his head. "My brother…" his expression changed "How dare they steal from me!" First his brother, then his memory and magic. He knew he might never get his memory back, it wasn't uncommon for a amnesic person to never remember, but if he could never get his magic back… Magic was part of his heritage! He refused to think that his magic might be gone forever. How could space be a magical dead zone? Wasn't L2 the only space colony close enough to be in the earth's atmosphere? He had his Raven back, and if he couldn't have his memory, he'd settle for his magic. But he wanted all three!

"Duo? Are you ok?"

"No really, Quatre, isn't L2 the only colony in the atmosphere and not truly in space?" Duo needed to know if he was right or not. "Because, if the colony is in the atmosphere then…" He tried not to sound too hopeful.

Quatre nodded slowly. "I believe so Duo, why?"

"Then, would there not be Magic in the colony? Even if it was man-made it still interacted with the earth's atmosphere, and there would be magic in the Earth's atmosphere, right?"

Quatre's eyes started to light up. "That is what logic would dictate, yes."Quatre smirked as his friend. "You think there is a chance that you never lost your magic?"

Duo nodded. "I just hope Hee-chan and the other's get back soon."

"Heero never fails Duo." Quatre reminded him. "Neither do we."

"I know, Quatre, I know." Duo smiled softly.

2424242424

Heero squinted. This the place?" He asked Sirius quietly.

Sirius nodded, being careful not to dislodge Brain.

Harry's words had been true. When they walked in, Tom was in bed fast asleep. They quietly, but quickly made their way up the stairs to Harry's room. Heero pulled out the key and unlocked the door. "Let's do a sweep of the room, just to make sure we have all of harry's things and get out as quickly as we can."

Trowa and Wufei nodded as Heero pulled the door open. The three swept into the room, making saure all of Harry's processions were in his trunk before closing it and locking it shut. Heero hefted the trunk, not really surprised by how much it weighed and the four made their way out of the room as quietly as they had come. They were in the home stretch, but they weren't safe yet. They would only be safe when they stepped foot in the safe house, with Duo and Harry and Quatre again.

The three ex-Gundum pilots silently left the pub with Padfoot at their heels. Wufei opened the trunk of the waiting car for Heero to put the trunk away.

2424242424

Bleh! Sorry it took so long, I got writer's block and then I forgot it was my turn to go… anyway, Reader, it's your turn now. Have fun!


	25. Chapter 25

BoGaOFM Chapter 25

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **These are Round Robins being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

"Sirius Black, you TRAITOR!" was screamed seconds before a fist slammed into the animagus' face. Trowa and Wufei were quick to move between the angry newcomer and the downed Sirius.

Amber eyes glinted angrily at the duo, "Get out of my way!"

"Mr. Black is in our custody. We can't let you attack him."

Trowa's eyes widened slightly as the man literally growled under his breath before berating them in an angry voice. "It is because of _that _man that the closest thing I had to family is dead. I am not about to let him get away with it."

By now, Sirius had gotten back to his feet, his eyes wide with guilt and sorrow. "Moony..."

This time, the man snarled, much like an angered wolf, as he lunged at the other only to be restrained by the two pilots. "You have no right to use that name."

"...Remus. I never meant- I would have never betrayed James or Lily! They were my family as much as they were yours."

"_You_ were the secret keeper! Only _you _were able to share their location. How else could He have gotten in, if you didn't betray them?"

It was Trowa who intervened, Heero's angry glare from the driver's seat of the car alerting him to the dark-haired pilot's waning patience. "He is not guilty." Subtle hand movements had Wufei escorting an emotionally drained Sirius to the car as Trowa drew Remus's skeptical gaze towards himself.

"Of course he's going to deny it. Would you tell people you were a traitorous murderer? It is because of him that my best friends are dead!"

Sensing that nothing they said would change the man's mind or persuade him to let them go before the crowd already forming grew, Trowa signaled Heero as Remus continued to rant.

It was only seconds as Heero pulled a small needle out of the glove compartment and tossed it through his open window. Trowa grabbed it, , and jabbed it into Remus's arm before he even realized what was going on.

"Wha-"

Remus broke off as he collapsed, consciousness stolen from him. Trowa caught the man before he hit the ground and, ignoring the stunned bystanders, dragged him into the car.

"What'd you do that for?" Sirius asked indignantly, as Remus was shoved in and secured next to him. Trowa took his seat in the front, and Heero

"He wasn't going to stop. And if he's your friend, I thought you might want the chance to explain your side of the story in peace." Trowa's voice was calm, as if he hadn't just kidnapped a complete stranger.

"But-"

"It's done." Heero put a stop to any argument, even as he maneuvered the car through traffic. "There is no undoing it."

They arrived back at the house in record time, Heero unloading the trunk, Wufei and Sirius carrying the unconscious Remus, while Trowa ran in ahead to warn the others of their guest. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

By: Neph

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

Story: 500 words

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **These are Round Robins being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

Duo was waiting in the living room. "How'd it go?"

Heero smirked, "Mission complete, with an extra."

Duo's eyes narrowed. "Extra? As in complication?"

"Not really." Sirius explained as he set his old friend on the couch.

"Who is that Sirius?"

"An old friend." Sirius bit his lip. "He is the reason that I became an animagus."

Duo watched him. "I see."

They had to wait for him to wake up.

Duo watched as Harry yawned. "Bed time Raven." He picked his brother up.

"Hey! No fair Duo~…" Harry whined.

"Nu-uh. You aren't getting out of this." Duo shook his head as he headed up the stairs. "We can deal with him tomorrow. Besides, we still have to figure out where we want to go."

Quatre nodded. "Duo, put Raven to bed then come back so we can discuss this issue."

"Sure thing Quatre." Duo climbed the stairs as his Raven fell asleep in his arms. "This is how it should always have been Raven, you being here with me… I was fighting for you during the War, 'cause I never wanted you to have to fight…"

But it seemed his fight had been for nothing. He entered his brother's room and put Harry in bed. "Sleep well tonight my Raven… I will watch over you tonight…"

He went back down the stairs. "So, where are we going?"

Heero's phone rang. "Yuy. Oh, hello Relena…"

Heero nodded. "We picked up his brother and have retrieved his things…" He nodded twice. "We need a place to… Really? Thanks 'Lena."

"Hee-chan? What did Rey-chan want?" Duo asked his boyfriend.

"She wanted to know if we'd found your brother yet. I said yes obviously and she offered one of her places in the Sanq kingdom."

"Really?" Duo grinned. "We'll have to thank 'Lena-chan then. What do you guys think?" Duo asked, looking at the rest of the group.

Quatre nodded. "That sounds good. It can't be tracked to me, which would be obvious."

Trowa nodded. "We wouldn't be able to hide with my sister, she's always moving around…"

Wufei nodded. "Would moving around have even helped though?"

Duo shook his head. "There is some kind of tracker on Raven. The Bumblebee would be able to use it to find Raven anywhere. I would have suggested L2 but we have no Idea if I can use my magic or not or even if I still have it, so we can't go there... even if he couldn't track us there."

Sirius smiled. "I can put the house under the Fidelius Charm."

"What does that do?" Duo asked.

"It hides a property from everyone by putting the location into one person called the Secret Keeper." Sirius smirked. "If I put it around the new Safe house then nobody but those we want can bother us."

Duo grinned. "Should we?"

Quatre nodded, looking thoughtful. "That would be the safest thing to do I think. " He looked up at Trowa. "Who should be the Secret Keeper then?"

Done! Next is Reader!


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27_

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **These are Round Robins being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

"_Who should be the Secret Keeper then?"_

"I will do it." Heero's voice held no room for argument , drawing everyone's gaze toward him.

"You're sure?" Sirius asked, "It's dangerous. If anyone looking for us found out you were the Secret Keeper, they'd target you. They might not be able to steal it from your mind - a handy side effect of the spell - but it doesn't matter what they do to _make_ you tell them."

"I understand, but I _will_ be the Secret Keeper."

"I'd like to see the person who can make Hee-chan do something he doesn't want to." Duo's grin was frightening in all of its anticipatory glee.

Quatre looked up, his brow creased in thought, "Does the Secret Keeper need to have magic?"

"I- " Sirius frowned, "I don't really know. There's never been a reason to think about it before."

"Is there a way to find out? I would prefer we not discover that it's dangerous after the fact."

"There's probably a book somewhere that could tell us. I'm really not the best person to ask. Spent more time pulling pranks than studying in school." Sirius admitted with a grin.

"A prankster?" Duo looked him over before nodding, "I knew I liked you. What kind of pranks?"

"Well, there was the time me and James turned the Slytherins pink. Skin, hair, clothes, all a different shade of pink." Sirius smirked, "We laughed about that one for ages."

"Really?" Duo leaned forward, intrigued. "How did that work?"

"A delayed spell on their seats. The moment they sat down, it activated. Five minutes later, instant pink."

"Awesome! Could you teach me?" Sirius' grin faded, and Duo's face fell, "Right. No magic. Damn Dumbledore, stealing my magic! I wonder if I could do it to him. . . take away his magic?" His tone was light, but there was a harsh light in his eyes that betrayed his true feelings.

Heero pulled the braided pilot down onto the seat next to him. "Later. If we attack before we are ready, it will fail. We will plan and prepare, and when we are ready, he will regret his actions."

Duo seemed mollified by this, as he cuddled up to the other teen.

"Right then." Quatre nodded, "Where would we go to find books on the Fidelius Charm?"

"We could try Flourish and Blotts. It's a wizarding bookstore," Sirius explained, "We could even order the books by owl, for a slight fee. Probably easier than risking running into Dumbledore by going into Diagon Alley. "

"Sounds like a plan! Now then, I'm going to-"

A groaning sound interrupted Duo, and all five pilots turned to look at the unconscious Remus. The werewolf was waking, slowly and noisily.

"Should he be waking already?" Quatre asked, looking to Heero.

"No. That was a powerful sedative. It should have lasted another hour or two, at the least."

Sirius scoffed, waving off the curious looks from the pilots. "Remus doesn't react to drugs or potions the way most people do. He's a- he has a condition that helps his body fight off foreign substances."

"Sirius Black!" Amber eyes glared at him, though it might have been more effective had Remus not still been fighting off the last of the drug. "James, Lily, and Peter not enough for you? You going to kill me next?"

"No! Moony- Remus. I swear, I never meant for them to die." Sirius stood, his eyes pleading as he reached out a hand as if to touch his old friend.

"Right, you expected Voldemort to leave them, and just kill Harry. Murderer!" Remus pulled out his wand, a spell on his lips. Moving quickly, Wufei knocked the wand out of his hand, as Heero pulled out his gun, the muzzle pointed at Remus' chest. Duo stood in front of Sirius, the knife in his hand held ready to throw if necessary. Trowa scooped up the wand from the floor while Quatre circled around to block any escape attempts.

Remus took a step back, "Muggles? Wha- Do you not know who he is?"

"Sirius Black. Escaped prisoner, prankster, and godfather." Duo's smile was cold, "And you are?"

Remus froze, only his eyes moving as he scanned the braided teen's face. He sniffed the air - though it was tinted with the smell of smoke and metal, there was no mistaking that scent. His eyes widened in wonder, "Daniel?"

"So I've been told. I prefer Duo, personally."

"Wha- How?" Remus forgot Sirius entirely as he drank in the sight of the boy he'd thought long dead. Daniel- Duo, he corrected - held himself like a fighter, lean and wiry, though the braid was a bit off-putting.

"Hey, Q, what d'ya think, can we trust him?"

"I think so. He is very confused, but not malicious."

"Alrighty then." Duo was about to begin explaining the situation, when Harry walked into the room, rubbing at his eyes sleepily.

"Duo? I heard yelling. What's going. . . on?" Harry froze in the doorway, taking in the standoff. "Duo?" His voice quivered with uncertainty.

Trowa took Duo's place in front of Sirius as Duo ran to Harry's side. "It's okay, Raven."

"Harry?" Remus stared at the dark-haired boy, held in his brother's protective embrace. Harry couldn't help but pull away from the scrutiny.

"Who's he?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Remus "Moony" Lupin. He was one of my best friends, before Azkaban."

Remus growled, "Shut up, traitor. Get away from them." He made to move forward, to stand between Sirius and the brothers, only to be stopped short by the circle of armed teens.

Harry shrunk away from the angry man, pressing himself into Duo's side. "Is he going to take me back?"

"I promise you, Raven, no one will take you away from me. Not as long as I still breathe. And you," Duo turned on the werewolf, "back down. We're not your enemy, unless you persist on terrifying Raven. Sirius is innocent. Dumbledore played him for a fool, and he fell for it."

"Wha- Dumbledore would never. . ." Remus' voice trailed off as six pairs of angry eyes glared at him.

"Would never what? Wipe a child's memory? Steal a child's magic? Subject a child to growing up alone and hated?" Duo's voice was icily calm. "Your wonderful Dumbledore sentenced an innocent man to prison so that he could take control of Raven's life."

"How did Voldemort get in then? Sirius was the Secret Keeper, the only one capable of giving away their location!"

"I wasn't. Me and James decided that no one would ever suspect Peter of being the Secret Keeper. It was supposed to be an extra precaution. But Peter was the spy!"

"Peter died trying to stop you, traitor!" The anger in Remus' voice was not as fierce as it had been, as he searched for something to disprove what they were saying. If Sirius was innocent. . .

Sirius laughed once, cold and harsh, "I wish. _He_ cast the spell that killed the muggles, and then he slipped away like the rat he is. We should have known, I shouldn't have let them switch."

"You didn't. . . " Remus collapsed, his legs giving out as he stared in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me?"

". . . we knew there was a spy in the Order. The only people who knew about the change were James and Lily, Dumbledore, Peter, and me. I'm so sorry Remus. We should have known you'd never betray us."

"Damn right you should have! I can't believe it. Dumbledore swore Harry was safe, he told me _you_ - " Remus nodded to Duo, "were dead. And now you're saying he _knew _you weren't the traitor, and didn't do anything about it?"

The boys sheathed their weapons, and stepped away from the two wizards as they embraced. Pretending not to notice as a few tears escaped, they settled back down.

Duo pulled Harry's gaze away from Sirius and Remus, looking him in the eye. Harry's eyes were half-shut, and he blinked slowly as Duo stared at him. "Wha-at?" Harry asked, splitting the word with a heavy yawn.

"Sleepy-head." Duo laughed lightly, "Go on back to bed, Raven."

Harry smiled, "Kay."

Duo turned back to the group, as Harry made his way up the stairs. "So. . . what now?"

"I'm not leaving. I don't know why you brought me here, but I'm not leaving." An amber warning shimmered in the werewolf's eyes.

"Remus can help us with the studying, looking stuff up. He was the bookworm of our little group."

"Excellent!" Quatre smiled, "What do you know about the Fidelius?"

"I actually did quite a bit of research on it when James told us that was how they were going to hide. What do you need to know?"

It wasn't long before the two were caught up in heavy conversation, the four onlookers sharing bemused smiles.

Sorry, I wasn't quite sure how to end it. Next up is Pam.

Good Luck!


End file.
